Eigentümer wider Willen
by mazipaan
Summary: ÜBERSETZUNG Als Harry kurz nach seinem 11. Geburtstag nach Hogwarts kommt, findet er heraus, dass seine Eltern ihm mehr als Geld hinterlassen haben... einen Sklaven, Severus Snape.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nichts hiervon gehört mir. Und das mein ich diesmal Ernst! HP gehört JKR und die Geschichte stammt von Lanta! Sie hat mir erlaubt, sie zu übersetzen und online zu stellen.  
****

Eigentümer wider Willen

**Anmerkung von Lanta: **

Es beginnt kurz nach Harrys elftem Geburtstag. Es ist ganz offensichtlich AU und bisher sind keine Pairings geplant, was sich aber ändern kann. Allerdings wird es unter keinen Umständen Harry/Cho oder Harry/Hermine. Alles andere kann ich noch nicht sagen.

Kapitel 1: Die Erbschaft 

„Harry, nimm doch bitte Platz."

Er setzte sich, während er neugierig den großväterlichen Mann betrachtete, der sich selbst als Direktor von Hogwarts vorgestellt hatte. Was sollte das alles nur?

Ein paar wirklich seltsame Tage lagen hinter ihm. Zuerst die Briefeschar, die zu Hause im Ligusterweg angekommen war – Schar im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, da die Briefe von Eulen gebracht worden waren – und dann die Ankunft von Hagrid und die Nachricht, dass er ein Zauberer war. Er konnte es noch immer kaum glauben, auch wenn jetzt endlich all die seltsamen Dinge einen Sinn ergaben, die ihm in seinem kurzen Leben schon passiert waren.

„Harry... was ich dir jetzt sagen werde, wird ganz sicher nicht angenehm für dich sein, da du in der Muggelwelt mit all ihren ethischen Grundsätzen aufgewachsen bist. Grundsätze, die ich teile, zumindest im Angesicht dieser Situation. Wie auch immer, keiner von uns kann es ändert."

Er runzelte nun vollkommen verwirrt die Stirn. „Was meinen Sie, Herr Direktor? Welche Situation?"

Dumbledore seufzte, ehe er leise weiter sprach: „Harry, während die Muggel in Großbritannien Sklaverei schon vor langer Zeit verboten haben, muss ich traurigerweise zugeben, dass die magische Gesellschaft dem nicht gefolgt ist. Sklaverei ist selten und stark kontrolliert, aber sie ist noch immer legal."

Harry starrte ihn voller Schock und Entsetzen, aber auch ziemlich verwirrt an. Die Erkenntnis tat ihm weh, dass die Welt, die er für so perfekt gehalten hatte, Schwächen aufwies – und dann auch noch solche.

„Warum... Warum erzählen Sie mir das?"

„Weil du, Harry, rechtmäßig einen Sklaven besitzt."

Der Junge starrte ihn ungläubig an und er erklärte sanft: „Ein paar Monate nachdem deine Mutter deinen Vater geheiratet hat, fand sie heraus, dass ein Mann, mit dem sie zur Schule gegangen war, Severus Snape, tatsächlich ein Sklave ist. Er gehörte einem älteren Mann, der sein Bestes tat, um Severus gleichberechtigt zu behandeln, aber kurz nachdem Severus Hogwarts verließ, starb der Mann und der Junge wurde an einen Verwandten weitergegeben, der ihn misshandelte.

„Lily erfuhr von der Misshandlung und war entsetzt. Sie überzeugte deinen Vater, Severus zu kaufen, um ihn zu retten. Du solltest verstehen, Harry, Severus ist rechtlich und magisch in die Sklaverei gebunden. Es gab keinen Weg für deine Mutter, ihm die Freiheit zu geben."

Harry bemerkte, dass sein Mund offen hing und schloss ihn schnell. Er dachte über das Gehörte nach und fragte dann schwach: „So... als meine Eltern starben, hab... ich ihn geerbt? Wie einen Besitz, ein Haus oder irgendetwas?" Mit einer Spur entsetzter Wut fügte er lauter hinzu: „Das ist abscheulich!"

„Allerdings", stimmte Dumbledore zu. „Wie auch immer, es ist die Wahrheit. Während du in der Muggelwelt gelebt hast, habe ich Severus unter meine Obhut genommen und ihm einen Job als Lehrer hier in Hogwarts gegeben. Allerdings jetzt, da du wieder ein Teil der magischen Gesellschaft bist, geht der Besitzanspruch auf ihn automatisch an dich zurück."

„Ich..." Harry fehlten die Worte.

Der Direktor lächelte traurig und sagte dann ruhig: „Ich fürchte, du hast keine Wahl, Harry. Es gibt keinen Weg, ihn zu befreien; du kannst ihn entweder behalten oder verkaufen; und wenn du ihn verkaufst, gibt es keine Garantie, dass er nicht an jemanden gerät, der ihn wieder misshandelt."

Harry zuckte zusammen, doch hob dann schnell den Kopf, als ihm eine Idee kam. „Kann ich ihn nicht einfach an Sie geben?"

„Geben? Nein.. Du bist minderjährig. Niemand würde dir erlauben, etwas so wertvolles einfach zu verschenken. Du könntest ihn mir verkaufen, aber... ich muss leider sagen, Harry, dass ich es mir nicht leisten könnte, ihn zu kaufen."

„Oh." Harrys Kehle wurde trocken, als er darüber nachdachte. „Dann... Kennen Sie nicht jemand anders, der es sich leisten könnte? Können Sie nicht jemanden fragen?"

„Ich kenne nur sehr wenige Menschen, die genug Geld hätten, ihn zu kaufen, Harry, und diese würde ich nicht fragen wollen – aus unterschiedlichsten Gründen. Sklaven sind wirklich sehr selten in der Magischen Welt, und demzufolge sehr kostspielig. Ehrlich, Harry, du bist die beste Person, um ihn zu besitzen. Ich werde alles tun, um sicher zu gehen, dass du weißt, wie du richtig für ihn sorgst."

Er sah auf seine Hände, darum kämpfend, das alles aufzunehmen. „Herr Direktor, wenn Sie... von Sklaverei reden... Was meinen Sie genau?"

„Bedingungslos, Harry. Du hast die uneingeschränkte und völlige Kontrolle über Severus' Leben. Er besitzt nichts, als das, was du ihm zugestehst. Er kann keine wichtige Entscheidung für sich treffen. Er ist verpflichtet jeden Befehl zu befolgen, den du ihm gibst, ganz egal wie sehr er auch dagegen sein mag, es sei denn, es wäre gegen das Gesetz. Außerdem muss er jede Bestrafung hinnehmen, die du festlegst, egal ob er sie für gerechtfertigt hält oder nicht. Er hat keinen gesetzlichen Status, außer dem eines Besitzes, und kann nicht heiraten oder irgendeinen rechtlich bindenden Vertrag unterzeichnen.

„Im Grunde, Harry, könntest du ihn töten und das Zaubereiministerium würde gar nichts tun."

---

TBC...

Ich hoffe, der Anfang hat euch gefallen. Demnächst gibt es dann das nächste Kapitel. Ich denke mal, immer im Abstand einer Woche. Lanta ist im Moment bei Kapitel 11. Danach müssten wir sowieso warten, bis sie weiter geschrieben hat.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer wie in Kapitel 1!

Allerdings nochmal die Erinnerung: Dies hier ist eine Übersetzung! Das Original stammt von Lanta und heißt 'An Unwilling Ownership'.

Vielen Dank für die Reviews! Ich hab mich sehr drüber gefreut. Alle, die eine email-addi hinterlassen haben, haben ja schon eine Antwort bekommen.

sabi : Schön, dass es dir gefällt! Harry hat es wirklich nicht leicht. Aber auch für Severus ist es schlimm, wie du zum Teil vielleicht gleich merken wirst.

Miyao: Natürlich geht es weiter. Lanta hat bisher 11 Kapitel veröffentlicht und ich hoffe, dass es bald das nächste gibt.

* * *

Kapitel 2 Severus 

Snape bückte sich, um mit seiner Arbeit fortzufahren und fühlte dabei, wie sein Rücken unter Schmerzen protestierte, als die Striemen vom Morgen nahezu unerträglich gedehnt wurden. Wahrscheinlich bluteten sie wieder, doch hatte er jetzt keine Zeit, sie zu waschen und auch keinen Zauberstab, um sie zu heilen.

Wie hatte ihm das passieren können? Mr. Jennings hatte ihn so sehr gemocht – einer der wenigen Menschen auf der Welt überhaupt. Wie konnte er versäumen, ein Testament aufzusetzen, um sicher zu gehen, dass für seinen Sklaven gesorgt sein würde? War sein Gedächtnis wirklich schon so schlecht gewesen, dass er vergessen hatte, dass sein nächster lebender Verwandter ein Malfoy war?

Leicht zusammenfahrend erinnerte er sich an seinen letzten Besuch bei den Blacks und die Bestrafung, die vor den Augen der Verwandten seiner Misstress stattgefunden hatte. Wenigstens war Sirius Black nicht anwesend gewesen, um seine Erniedrigung zu sehen. Aber Lily Potter war da gewesen, da sie irgendetwas vorbei gebracht hatte, was dem Freund ihres Ehemanns gehörte. Zweifellos hatte sie Potter alles erzählt! Saß er nun sich hämisch freuend zu Hause? Entzückt über die Qual seines alten Rivalen?

Er bemerkte, dass er nachlässig geworden war, und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit schnell wieder seiner Aufgabe zu. Er konnte im Moment keine weitere Bestrafung riskieren.

---------

„Ich muss dich fragen, Harry. Hat Severus deine Erlaubnis, weiter auf Hogwarts zu unterrichten?"

Harry blinzelte und erwiderte dann vorsichtig: „Wenn er das möchte, natürlich, Professor."

„Gut! Ich bezweifle nicht, dass er es möchte. Ich werde dir später einen Vertrag zum Unterschreiben geben. Ich vermute, du hast bereits herausgefunden, dass es einige Probleme mit deinen eigenen Stunden geben wird? Er kann – offensichtlich – keinerlei Autorität über dich haben, nicht einmal in einem Klassenraum. Vielleicht bin ich in der Lage eine Vertretung zu besorgen, die in diesem Jahr Zaubertränke der ersten Klasse unterrichten wird. Und ansonsten denke ich, dass er dir private Seminarstunden geben könnte...

„Wie auch immer, ich glaube er ist jetzt hier. Komm herein, Severus!" Die letzten Worte waren laut in Richtung Bürotür gerufen worden.

Der Mann, der daraufhin herein kam, war ziemlich groß, mit langen schwarzen Haaren und ebenso langen schwarzen Roben. Er sah trügerisch einschüchternd aus – trügerisch, weil es eine Illusion war. Er hatte keinerlei Macht hier, nicht in Gegenwart seines Meisters.

Sofort, als er eintrat, ging sein Blick zu Harry, schnellte direkt zu dessen Stirn, um seine Identität zu bestätigen. Sobald er festgestellt hatte, dass es sich tatsächlich um Harry Potter handelte, fiel er auf die Knie und drückte seine Stirn auf den Boden.

„Ich schwöre Euch jederzeit zu dienen und zu gehorchen, mein Meister. Ich gehöre Euch, was auch immer Ihr verlangt."

Nach dieser formalen Begrüßung und Ehrerbietung war Harry nicht wirklich sicher, was er tun sollte. Langsam blickte er zu Dumbledore, der ruhig sagte: „Gib ihm die Erlaubnis aufzustehen, Harry."

„Oh!" Harry war verlegen und ziemlich beschämt. „Uh... du kannst aufstehen."

Severus erhob sich mit einer fließenden Bewegung, ließ seinen Kopf aber vor seinem Meister gesenkt.

„Um... du kannst mich auch ansehen."

Der Kopf hob sich und sein Gesichtsausdruck, der in Dumbledores Erinnerung eigentlich immer emotionslos oder vielleicht etwas höhnisch war, war in diesem Fall vorsichtig, unsicher. Würde dieser Meister wie seine Mutter sein, wie Lily Potter? Fürsorglich und rücksichtsvoll? Oder wäre er mehr wie Lucius Malfoy, sich an Qualen erfreuend? Ganz egal, Severus hatte keine andere Wahl, als ihm zu dienen.

Die Art und Weise, wie Harry ihn betrachtete, war sehr tröstlich für Snape. Nicht überlegen, verächtlich und höhnisch, sondern beinahe so vorsichtig und unsicher wie er selbst, mit ein wenig Traurigkeit. Wie seine Mutter also. Beinahe hätte er vor Erleichterung geseufzt.

----------

„Harry hat zugestimmt, dass du weiter lehren darfst, Severus.", sagte Dumbledore, erneut mit dem Glitzern in den Augen.

Oh, Freude! Es war ja nicht so, dass er als Sklave eine besonders große Auswahl an Karrieren hatte. Aber es bedeutete, dass er zumindest etwas Autorität über freie Menschen hatte – eine Entschuldigung, um seine Beleidigungen anzuwenden und Nachsitzen zu verhängen. Es gab schlimmere Dinge im Leben.

„Vielen Dank, Meister."

„Um – Severus – du kannst mich Harry nennen."

Er neigte den Kopf leicht als Entschuldigung. „Es tut mir leid, Meister. Das Gesetz verbietet mir, Euch vor anderen Personen informal anzusprechen. Ich könnte Euch, wenn Ihr es wünscht, privat mit Eurem Vornamen ansprechen, falls ich zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht bestraft werde."

„Oh." Die Erwähnung von Bestrafung war ziemlich beunruhigend. „Oh... okay. Bitte tu es."

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt saßen sie bereits und beide – Sklave und Meister – fühlten sich vollkommen unbehaglich mit der Situation. Dumbledore auf der anderen Seite war selten bei irgendetwas unbehaglich.

„Harry,", sagte der Direktor, ein dickes Buch herüber reichend, „hier ist ein Buch über alle Gesetze Severus' betreffend und auch die Magie, die ihm auferlegt ist. Ich schlage vor, dass du es so schnell wie möglich liest.

„Außerdem habe ich hier einige Formulare, die du unterschreiben musst. Hier ist ein Vertrag, der ihm erlaubt unser Zaubertranklehrer zu bleiben... und hier einer, der ihm eine kleine finanzielle Zuwendung aus deinem Verließ in Gringotts zugesteht, um seine Grundbedarfsgüter zu kaufen."

„Gringotts?"

„Ah... das hab ich vergessen. Du warst noch nicht in der Winkelgasse. Gringotts ist die Bank der Magischen Welt. Du hast dort ein kleines Vermögen, das du von deinen Eltern geerbt hast. Du kannst natürlich den Betrag ändern, den ich Severus gegeben habe, oder ihn ganz streichen..."

„Nein... er kann es behalten."

„Gut. Dies hier gibt Severus die Erlaubnis seinen Zauberstab zu benutzen, wenn er sich außerhalb deiner Gegenwart befindet und dies hier..."

Weitere Dokumente folgten und Harry hatte seine erste Erfahrung damit, eine Feder zum Schreiben zu benutzen. Es fühlte sich seltsam an, völlig anders als die Füller und Bleistifte, die er in der Muggelwelt benutzt hatte.

---------

Später, auf Dumbledores Vorschlag hin, brachte Snape seinen Meister in sein Quartier, wo sie sich allein etwas unterhalten konnten.

„Ihr habt selbstverständlich das Recht, jederzeit dieses Quartier zu betreten, Meister, und damit zu tun, was immer Ihr wünscht.", sagte er, als sie die Räume betraten.

„Oh." Harry sah zu ihm auf und stellte dann eine Frage, die ihm schon einige Zeit auf der Zunge brannte: „Severus – ich will dich nicht beleidigen, aber... als Sklave, wie kannst du da lehren... ganz zu schweigen davon, Hauslehrer von Slytherin sein? Wissen sie nicht, was du bist?"

Snape seufzte. „Meister, Ihr solltet Euch keine Gedanken machen, was mich beleidigen könnte. Ihr könnt mit mir sprechen, wie immer es Euch beliebt."

„Meister? Ich dachte, du musst mich nicht Meister nennen, wenn wir allein sind?"

Severus senkte den Kopf. „Ihr habt befohlen, dass ich Euch Harry nenne. Ich entschuldige mich, dass ich es vergessen habe. Ihr könnt mich bestrafen, wenn Ihr wollt."

„Nein! Ich hab es nicht befohlen. Ich hab dich gebeten und ich werde dich ganz sicher nicht für so etwas bestrafen!"

Snape seufzte erneut. „Ihr könnt mich nicht bitten etwas zu tun, Harry, ich bin Euer Sklave. Ich bin verpflichtet Eure Wünsche zu erfüllen, wie auch immer Ihr sie ausdrückt. Aber ich danke Euch, dass Ihr mir eine Bestrafung erspart.

„Um Eure Frage zu beantworten, die Schüler sind alle über meinen Status informiert. Es wäre unmöglich es geheim zu halten, da jeder reinblütige Schüler dieses Zeichen erkennen würde." Er hob seine Hand, deren Rücken mit etwas gezeichnet war, das einem Tattoo ähnelte.

„Wie Ihr sehen könnt, bin ich markiert und dieses Zeichen der Sklaverei zu verdecken, wäre illegal. Aber das ist nicht so ein Problem, wie Ihr vielleicht denkt. Sobald ein Schüler oft genug Nachsitzen musste und Hauspunkte verloren hat, wird es klar, dass es ein schwerwiegender Fehler ist, mich als irgendetwas anderes als einen Professor zu behandeln."

Nach einer kurzen Pause setzte er sanft hinzu: „Ihr seid natürlich die Ausnahme dieser Regel. Würde ich auch nur versuchen Euch als irgendetwas anderes als meinen Meister zu behandeln, hättet Ihr sehr wohl das Recht, mich aufs härteste zu bestrafen, sogar öffentlich."

Harry erbleichte. „"Wenn du sagst... aufs härteste... meinst du dann auspeitschen oder sowas? Körperliche Züchtigung?"

„Ja, Meister. Auch wenn viele Meister Zaubersprüche bevorzugen, anstatt Strafen auf Muggelart."

„Und... und du würdest... es mich einfach tun lassen? Sogar vor deinen Schülern?"

„Ich hätte keine Wahl. Es ist Euer Recht mich zu bestrafen. Und bitte verzeiht, ich habe erneut vergessen Euren Vornamen zu benutzen."

„Oh – nenn mich einfach, wie du möchtest. Ich denke, ich muss mich sowieso daran gewöhnen, ‚Meister' in der Öffentlichkeit zu hören."

„Danke, Harry."

„So... Was machen wir jetzt?"

„Ich glaube, Ihr solltet etwas Zeit mit dem Buch verbringen, das Professor Dumbledore Euch gegeben hat.", erwiderte Severus leise. „Morgen früh begleite ich Euch in die Winkelgasse, um Eure Schulsachen zu kaufen."

„Oh... gut. Weißt du, wo ich heute Nacht schlafen kann? Ich muss nicht zu den Dursleys zurück, oder?"

„Ich glaube nicht, zumindest nicht heute Nacht. Aber ich werde den Direktor fragen, um sicher zu gehen."

„Danke." Harry zögerte. „Severus... Ich möchte, dass du weißt... Ich hasse dies hier. Sklaverei ist falsch... es ist schlecht. Gibt es nicht irgendeinen Weg, wie ich dich befreien kann?"

„Nein, es gibt keinen, Meister. Ich bin lebenslang in die Sklaverei gebunden. Ich... danke Euch aber, dass Ihr es wünscht. Eure Mutter... Eure Mutter hasste Sklaverei genau so leidenschaftlich wie Ihr."

„Das freut mich. Ich hätte es gehasst, wenn sie dich tatsächlich als Sklaven halten wollte." Er zögerte wieder. „Ich weiß nicht viel über meine Eltern, aber ich möchte gern glauben, dass sie gute Menschen gewesen sind."

„Sie war es, Meister."

-----

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Vielen, vielen Dank für die ganzen Reviews!Vor allem nochmal an meine beiden Anonymen!

Sabi: Harry versucht wirklich sein bestes, Sev gut zu behandeln und wird das auch weiter zeigen. Wahrscheinlich benimmt er sich manchmal auch etwas zu reif für sein Alter. Aber wenn man bei den Dursleys selber als halber Sklave behandelt wird, ist das sicher verständlich.

Miyao: Schön, dass es dir gefällt!

Irgendwie hat ffnet beim letzten Kapitel die Formatierung etwas durcheinander gebracht. Vergangenheit oder eben Severus' Erinnerungen sind immer kursiv. (Im letzten Kapitel war das der erste Abschnitt, warum auch immer es nicht mehr kursiv war. ) Jetzt aber weiter mit dem nächsten Kapitel.

* * *

Kapitel 3 Lucius Malfoy

_James und Sirius saßen da und starrten Lily einfach nur ungläubig an._

„_Ich kann es nicht glauben... Ich meine, natürlich wussten wir, dass er ein Sklave ist, aber wir dachten immer... er war immer so selbstbewusst und gesund. Ich dachte, er muss einen wirklich guten Meister haben, jemand der ihn gut behandelt... sogar verwöhnt."_

„_Scheinbar kam er erst vor kurzem in Malfoys Besitz.", sagte Lily grimmig._

„_Meine Familie hat wirklich zugesehen, wie er bestraft wurde... und hat es genossen? Ich wusste, dass sie keine netten Leute sind, aber sowas zu machen... Ich denke nicht, dass ich weiter mit ihnen leben kann, James."_

„_Dann lass es, Tatze. Zieh aus. Ich sag dir das schon seit Jahren."_

„_Das sollte er wirklich.", stimmte Lily zu. „Und wir müssen Snape dort raus holen, James."_

„_Lily, selbst ich will nicht, dass Snape so leiden muss, aber was erwartest du von uns? Glaubst du wirklich, dass Malfoy verkaufen würde? Sklaven sind so selten. Er springt wahrscheinlich vor Aufregung auf und ab, dass er jetzt einen hat."_

„_Nun, wir müssen es versuchen. James, du hast doch dieses Buch, dass er dir schon seit Jahren abkaufen will. Vielleicht ist das für ihn Anreiz genug, wenn schon das Geld nicht reicht."_

_„Das ist tatsächlich keine schlechte Idee.", überlegte James. Das Buch war nicht wirklich übermäßig gefährlich, nur alt und selten, und der einzige Grund, weswegen er zuvor nicht hatte verkaufen wollen, war sein Hass gegenüber dem potentiellen Käufer._

„_Falls du nicht genug Geld hast, helf ich aus.", meinte Sirius grimmig. „Merlin weiß, dass ich Snape nicht ausstehen kann, aber nachdem, was meine Familie ihm angetan hat, ist es das geringste, was ich tun kann._

_Lily schloss entsetzt ihre Augen, während sie einmal mehr sah, wie Severus Snape nackt auf dem Boden der Küche in Black Manor lag, verzweifelt versuchend nicht vor Qual zu schreien._

----------------

„Warum wussten all diese Menschen, wer ich bin?"

Snape seufzte. Offensichtlich hatte bisher noch niemand seinen Meister über den Dunklen Lord und den Tod seiner Eltern aufgeklärt. „Ihr seid berühmt in der Magischen Welt.", antwortete er einfach.

„Berühmt? Warum? Ich weiß doch erst seit ein paar Tagen, dass sie überhaupt existiert!"

„Wenn Ihr gestattet, würde ich das gern später erklären, Meister."

„Um, okay. So... Wie kommen wir jetzt in die Winkelgasse?"

Snape antwortete, indem er mit seinem Zauberstab gegen die Steine vor sich tippte. Harry keuchte verblüfft bei dem Erscheinen des Durchgangs und der Kopfsteinpflasterstraße dahinter.

„Wow!"

Dieser staunende Ausdruck erinnerte Severus nicht nur daran, dass sein neuer Meister neu in der Magischen Welt war, sondern auch, dass er gerade erst elf Jahre alt war. Er hatte noch nie einem Kind gehört; es war einfach nicht wirklich richtig, dein Leben von jemandem kontrolliert zu haben, der noch nicht einmal alt genug war, sein eigenes zu bestimmen.

Sie gingen die Straße entlang, während Harry die Einkaufsliste aus seinem Hogwartsbrief las. Sie waren gerade auf halbem Weg zu Gringotts, als sie sich jemandem gegenüber fanden, den Severus sehr viel lieber vermieden hätte.

„Sieh an, sieh an... Severus Snape. Und das muss dann... Harry Potter sein. Ich freue mich sehr, Sie zu treffen, Mr. Potter. Wie ich sehe, haben Sie bereits die Vorzüge des Sklavenhaltung entdeckt. Oh, wie unhöflich von mir. Ich bin Lucius Malfoy."

Zu Snapes Genugtuung blieb Harry vollkommen unbeeindruckt von dieser Vorstellung, während er den Älteren zwar höflich aber mit offensichtlicher Verachtung grüßte.

„Ich besaß einmal Ihren Sklaven, wussten Sie das? Hab ihn von meinem Onkel geerbt. Gute Qualität, aber schlecht erzogen. Wenn ich ihn nur etwas länger behalten hätte... aber egal. Vielleicht haben Ihre Eltern ihn gelehrt, was ich nicht konnte?"

„Entschuldigen Sie mich.", erwiderte Harry eisig, „wir müssen wirklich weiter. Ich muss noch einiges einkaufen."

„Ah, natürlich. Achten Sie in Hogwarts auf meinen Sohn, Mr. Potter. Er würde ohne Zweifel ein guter Umgang für Sie sein."

Sie gingen schnell weiter zur Bank und als sie den Eingang erreichten, murmelte Harry schnell: „Erinnere mich, dass ich seinen Sohn auf jeden Fall meide."

-------

In seinem Büro in Hogwarts lutschte Dumbledore gerade ein Zitronendrops, während Professor McGonagall ihm gegenüber saß und an einer Tasse Tee nippte.

„Das kann nicht gut für den Jungen sein, Albus. Und für Severus... einem Kind zu gehören... Gibt es keinen Weg, dass du ihn weiterhin unter deiner Obhut hast, bis Mr. Potter volljährig ist?"

„Ich fürchte nein, Minerva. Und ich bin vollkommen zuversichtlich, dass Harry sein Macht über Severus nicht missbrauchen wird."

„Nun, weißt du wenigstens, was mit Harrys Zaubertrankunterricht sein wird?"

„Ja. Ich habe es geschafft, Horace Slughorn zu überzeugen, einmal in der Woche herzukommen; leider blieb er allerdings stur, dass er keine Zeit für eine zweite Stunde erübrigen kann. Deswegen wird Severus Harry Privatstunden geben müssen."

„Das ist schwerlich fair für die anderen Schüler, Albus."

„Mein Liebe, Rosie Lilliput im dritten Jahr hat eine Mutter, die eine berühmte Kräuterkundlerin ist; wir können ihr schlecht ankreiden, zusätzliche Stunden von einem Elternteil zu bekommen."

„Das ist nicht ganz dasselbe, Albus."

„Vielleicht nicht, aber wir haben keine Wahl. Harry muss Zaubertrankunterricht haben und er kann auf keinen Fall ein Teil der Klasse sein. Ich werde natürlich sicher stellen, dass alle seine Aufgaben von Horace benotet werden."

„Ich hoffe, du weißt, was du tust, Albus. Diese Art Macht über eine andere Person könnte das Kind sehr leicht korrumpieren."

„Ich fürchte viele Dinge, Minerva, aber das ganz sicher nicht. Ich habe Vertrauen in den jungen Harry."

-------

„_Was in aller Welt lässt dich denken, dass ich ihn verkaufen würde, Potter?"_

_James hob nur seine Augenbrauen und holte dann das dicke, in Leder gebundene Buch aus seiner Tasche. Lucius' Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung und dann mit etwas, das nah an Gier herankam._

„_Mein lieber Potter. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, wie sehr du dir einen Sklaven wünschst, hätte ich ihn dir schon vor Wochen angeboten!"_

„_Ich will ihn nicht für mich.", erwiderte James. „Er ist für Lily."_

_Er lächelte höhnisch. „Das Schlammblut will einen Sklaven und ihr blutsverräterischer Ehemann ist bereit sich dafür von seinem Schatz zu trennen, um ihn zu bekommen? Wie erbärmlich."_

„_Willst du das Buch, oder nicht?"_

„_Oh, ich will es natürlich. Deine liebe Frau kann ihn haben." Er drehte sich herum und befahl einer in der Nähe befindlichen Hauselfe „den Sklaven" zu holen._

---------

_James hatte Mühe sein Gesicht emotionslos zu halten, als er sah, in welchem Zustand sich sein ehemaliger Schulrivale befand. Sein Gesicht war schlimm zugerichtet, seine Kleidung zerrissen und er humpelte leicht. Snapes Augen weiteten sich verwirrt, als er James sah, dann fiel er vor seinem Meister auf die Knie._

_Lily, die zuvor die ganze Zeit still im Hintergrund geblieben war, trat nun vor, als Lucius einige Papiere aus seinem Schreibtisch nahm. Er unterschrieb sie verschnörkelt und dann beugte sie sich herab, um es ebenfalls zu tun._

_Severus keuchte, als er merkte, dass es sich um seine Besitzpapiere handelte._

„_So, Severus, die Frau deines Feindes wird dich gleich besitzen. Füllt dich das nicht mit einem warmen, glücklichen Gefühl? Mich schon."_

_Severus senkte nur den Kopf, zerrissen zwischen Erleichterung, dass er nicht länger diesem Monster gehörte, und Entsetzen, dass er nun der Gnade des Mannes ausgeliefert war, der ihn jahrelang herumgeschubst hatte._

„_Fertig.", murmelte Lily, sich aufrichtend und die gerade unterzeichneten Papiere in der Hand, während Severus das Kribbeln der Magie spürte, das den Wechsel der Eigentümerschaft anzeigte._

„_Also komm.", sagte James, der einfach nur noch weg wollte. „Auf Wiedersehen, Malfoy._

„_Potter."_

_Sie gingen und Severus folgte ihnen trübselig._

------

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4 Winkelgasse 

_Sie apparierten ins St. Mungos, wo sie als erstes herausfanden, dass Sklaven automatisch ans Ende der Warteschlange wanderten. Also setzten sie sich in den Warteraum und tranken etwas heißes._

_James und Lily unterhielten sich leise. Sie diskutierten über verschiedene Themen, wie zB, wo Snape schlafen sollte, während Severus vorsichtig seine neue Misstress beobachtete und herauszufinden versuchte, was von ihm erwartet wurde._

„_Lily Potter.", rief eine Schwester schließlich. Großartig. Ihm wurde nicht einmal eine Identität zugestanden, abgesehen davon, seines Besitzers Eigentum zu sein natürlich._

_Die Untersuchung dauerte nicht lange und er ließ anschließend wortlos die Heilzauber über sich ergehen und trank die beiden Tränke, die man ihm gab. Währenddessen unterzeichnete Lily ein Pergament, das ihr gegeben wurde, um für die Tränke zu zahlen, da Sklaven keine kostenlose Medizin zustand._

_Als es endlich vorüber war, fühlte sich Severus zum ersten Mal seit Monaten wieder wirklich gesund. Nichtsdestotrotz war er nervös und beunruhigt darüber, was seine neuen Besitzer nun wohl mit ihm vorhatten, auch wenn er nach außen hin keine Angst zeigte._

_Sie apparierten erneut und kamen diesmal außerhalb von Potter Manor an. Sirius begrüßte sie drinnen, überraschend erleichtert darüber, dass es seinem Rivalen so gut zu gehen schien._

„_Ich hab einiges für ihn gekauft und ich konnte sogar ein paar Bücher über Sklaverei auftreiben.", sagte er und deutete auf einige Beutel an der Seite der Eingangshalle._

„_Gut... Malfoy hat uns keine Kleidung für ihn gegeben.", murmelte Lily und drehte sich herum, um ihren neuen Besitz zu betrachten. Severus fühlte sich dadurch unbehaglich; es war als könnte sie durch alle seine so sorgfältig aufgebauten Schutzschilde schauen._

„_Was wünscht Ihr von mir, Misstress?", fragte er widerstrebend._

„_Nichts, Severus. Ich habe dich nur gekauft, um dich dort heraus zu holen. Niemand sollte so behandelt werden."_

_Er starrte sie nur ungläubig an. Oh, er war nicht überrascht, dass sie so dachte, aber dass Potter mitgemacht hatte... Er wusste, wie teuer er war. Potter musste wirklich einen unglaublichen Haufen Geld bezahlt haben, um ihn zu kaufen._

_Offensichtlich war Lily Potter keine gehorsame kleine Hausfrau, wenn sie ihren Mann dazu zwingen konnte so viel Geld für seinen ehemaligen Schulfeind auszugeben._

------

Snape war ein wenig neidisch, nachdem er gerade in Gringotts gesehen hatte, wie reich sein Meister offensichtlich war. Immerhin war er seit seiner Geburt Sklave und hatte nie mehr als ein kleines Taschengeld bekommen, das gerade reichte, um den täglichen Bedarf zu decken.

Sicher, er war von seinem ersten Meister verwöhnt worden, vermutlich in einem Versuch, ihn für seinen Sklavenstatus zu entschädigen, aber es war immer über Geschenke, nie durch Geld gewesen. Lily hatte ihn ebenfalls mit Gütern und nicht finanziell versorgt. Dumbledore hatte sicher gestellt, dass er während Harrys früher Kindheit genug Geld zur Verfügung hatte, aber es war trotzdem nicht sein eigenes Geld, was er dadurch ausgegeben hatte.

Vielleicht würde sein neuer Meister irgendwann entscheiden, ihm mehr Geld zur Verfügung zu stellen. Das war nicht unmöglich, aber im Moment noch unwahrscheinlich. Harry war immer noch zu neu in der Magischen Welt, um zu bemerken, wie wenig Geld er Severus zur Verfügung stellte. Und Snape hatte absolut kein Recht es ihm zu sagen.

„Ich schlage vor, dass wir zuerst Eure Schulroben besorgen, Meister.", murmelte Snape. „Madam Malkins ist gleich dort drüben."

Sie traten ein und Severus stellte sich respektvoll zur Seite, während Harry seine schwarzen Roben, Handschuhe, Umhang und den spitzen Hut anprobierte. Madam Malkin sah zu ihm herüber, aber er hob einfach nur seinen Handrücken mit dem Tattoo etwas an und sie sagte nichts.

Nachdem sie die Uniform gekauft hatten, machten sie einen kurzen Stop in der Apotheke, wo Snape – sichtlich in seinem Element – ganz genau wusste, welche Zutaten er für seinen Meister kaufen sollte. Auch bat er um, und erhielt, die Erlaubnis einige Dinge für seinen eigenen Vorrat zu kaufen.

Danach wandten sie sich Ollivanders zu. (Gute Zauberstäbe seit 382 v. Chr.) Hier war Harry einmal mehr verwirrt darüber, dass der Ladenbesitzer ihn sofort erkannte.

„Und Severus Snape... Gehören Sie jetzt zu Mister Potter? Ja, ich erinnere mich, als Ihr früherer Besitzer Sie herbrachte, um Ihren ersten Zauberstab zu kaufen... zehn einhalb Zoll, Mahagoni, richtig? Nun, Ihre Mutter, Mr. Potter, ihr Zauberstab war zehn einviertel Zoll..."

Nach einer ziemlich großen Anzahl ausprobierter Zauberstäbe fand Harry dann den perfekten für sich. Als ihm gesagt wurde, dass dessen Bruder ihm seine Narbe zugefügt hatte, wurde seine Entscheidung nur bestärkt, dass Snape demnächst ganz genau zu erklären hatte, was in der Vergangenheit geschehen war.

Als nächstes kauften sie Pergament, Tinte und Federn, gefolgt von einem Besuch im Bücherladen, da die anderen Dinge, die Harry noch brauchte, einfach viel zu schwer waren, um sie bei Flourish und Blotts herumzutragen. Als er merkte, dass sein Meister an einigen Büchern sehr interessiert war, empfahl Snape einige Texte, die interessant, aber trotzdem noch recht einfach für jemanden waren, der neu in der Magischen Welt war. Als sie am Ladentisch warteten, informierte er Harry, dass dieser nicht nur die Bibliothek in Hogwarts zur Verfügung hatte, sondern auch sämtliche Bücher in Snapes Quartier Harrys Eigentum waren und er sie, wann immer er mochte, benutzen konnte.

Als Diener trug natürlich Severus sämtliche Einkäufe, sodass Harry die verschiedenen Auslagen der Schaufenster begutachten konnte, besonders eines, hinter dem mehrere Besen zu sehen waren, die einige Fuß in der Luft schwebten, hatte es ihm angetan.

Schließlich kamen sie zu dem Laden, wo er seinen Kessel, Teleskop, Waage und Glas- oder Kristallphiolen (Snape empfahl Kristall) kaufen konnte. Als sie eintraten, kamen sie nicht darum herum, die anderen Personen zu bemerken, die hier schon einkauften, - sie, und Harry, waren die einzigen in der Winkelgasse, die dadurch herausstachen, dass sie Muggelkleidung trugen.

Ein Mädchen mit buschigen Haaren kam zu ihnen herüber, als sie sah, was Harry sich ansah. „Gehst du auch das erste Jahr nach Hogwarts?"

„Ähm, ja, geh ich. Ich bin Harry Potter."

Offensichtlich hatte sie noch nicht von ihm gehört, da sie lediglich lächelnd antwortete: „Hermine Granger. Bist du auch so aufgeregt? Wir gehen als nächstes zum Buchladen, und ich kann gar nicht warten meine Schulbücher zu bekommen. Ich will schauen, ob es da ein Buch über Hogwarts gibt, und vielleicht eine Einführung in die Magische Welt..."

Sie plapperte noch eine Weile verzückt weiter, scheinbar ohne zwischen den Sätzen überhaupt richtig Luft zu holen. Tatsächlich war Harry ziemlich beeindruckt von ihrer Fähigkeit, ohne Unterlass zu sprechen, auch wenn er das Gefühl hatte, dass sie eindeutig ein Workaholic war und besser anfangen sollte zu leben.

„Wenn Sie etwas über Hogwarts lesen wollen,", unterbrach Snape sanft, „die Schulbibliothek besitzt ein umfassendes Werk, das selbst Ihren Durst nach Wissen stillen sollte. Es heißt _'Geschichte Hogwarts'_. Ich empfehle, dass Sie es sich nicht selbst kaufen, da es ziemlich teuer ist."

„Das klingt hervorragend! Ist die Bibliothek von Hogwarts groß? Können wir viele Bücher auf einmal ausleihen?"

„Sie ist ziemlich groß, ja, und Sie können in Ihrem ersten Jahr bis zu vier Bücher auf einmal ausleihen."

„Waren Sie auf dieser Schule, Mr. ... Potter, richtig?"

Snape zuckte fast unmerklich zusammen. „Mein Name ist Professor Snape. Ich bin der Zaubertranklehrer in Hogwarts, und werde Sie vielleicht in diesem Jahr unterrichten, Miss Granger."

„Zaubertränke! Das ist großartig... Können Sie mir ein gutes Buch dazu empfehlen, außer _Zaubertränke und Zauberbräue_ von der Bücherliste?"

Snape antwortete ihr etwas müde, beeindruckt von ihrer Überschwänglichkeit und sich gleichzeitig verzweifelt wünschend, dass sie einfach den Mund hielt und verschwand. Merlin, er hoffte, dass Slughorn sie unterrichten würde... andererseits wäre es vielleicht nett, jemanden zu unterrichten, der sich etwas für das Fach interessierte, überlegte er.

Allerdings wurde sie sicher nie nach Slytherin sortiert und das würde bedeuten, er gäbe einem anderen Haus Punkte, etwas das er gewöhnlich verabscheute.

Merlin. Harry dürfte wahrscheinlich auch nicht nach Slytherin kommen, und er konnte schlecht Vorurteile gegenüber dem Haus seines Meisters haben. Und falls er doch nach Slytherin kam... Nun das würde ein ganz neues Fass voller Probleme öffnen. Hauslehrer hatten eine Menge Autorität über die Mitglieder ihres Hauses, und er durfte keinerlei Kontrolle über die Person haben, die ihn besaß.

Harry beendete seinen Einkauf und verließ den Laden, nachdem er sich von dem enthusiastischen Mädchen und ihren etwas ruhigeren Eltern verabschiedet hatte. Er hatte jetzt nur noch eines auf seiner Liste zu kaufen – ein Tier.

Sie betraten Eeylops Eulenkaufhaus, nachdem Harry entschieden hatte, dass ihm Katzen viel zu temperamentvoll waren und er Kröten einfach nur nicht leiden konnte. Im Laden nahm er sich viel Zeit, entzückt über die wunderschönen Vögel, die ihn umgaben, während Snape, der an solchen Dingen wenig Interesse hatte, nur still dastand und die Taschen hielt. Es war nicht sein Platz, seinen Meister zur Eile zu treiben.

Die Eule, die Harry schließlich wählte, war eine wundervolle Schneeeule, mit der er sich sofort sehr gut verstand. Die soeben Hedwig genannte gab auch Snape einen liebevollen, sanften Biss in den Finger, für den er ihr einen grimmigen Blick schenkte. Doch sie schien vollkommen unbeeindruckt.

Harry fühlte sich nun ziemlich müde und so nutzten sie den Kamin des Tropfenden Kessels, um per Flohpulver zurück nach Hogwarts zu reisen. Severus ging zuerst, stellte Harrys Einkäufe auf dem Teppich ab und fing den Elfjährigen anschließend, als dieser aus dem Kamin stolperte und nach der magischen Reise beinahe zu Boden fiel.

„Was jetzt?", wollte Harry leise wissen.

„Ich glaube, dass Ihr morgen früh zu Eurer Familie zurück kehren sollt und dort bleibt, bis das Schuljahr beginnt.", erklärte Severus ihm. „Heute Nacht könnt Ihr in demselben Zimmer schlafen wie gestern. Ich schlage vor, dass wir jetzt etwas essen, Meister, Ihr seht aus, als könntet Ihr die Energie vertragen."

„Das glaub ich auch." Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Aber wenn wir gegessen haben, will ich, dass du mir erzählst, was mit meinen Eltern passiert ist – ich glaube langsam, sie sind nicht bei einem Autounfall gestorben. Ich will wissen, woher ich diese Narbe habe und warum jeder meinen Namen zu kennen scheint!"

„Wie Ihr wünscht, Meister."

--------

„Vor etwa zwanzig Jahren begann ein Mann Gefolgsleute zu rekrutieren.", begann Severus ruhig. „Er glaubte an die Überlegenheit der Reinblüter und hasste Muggel und Muggelgeborene Zauberer und Hexen. Seine Gruppe, die Todesser, folterten und töteten unbarmherzig. Er wollte Macht und kam sehr nah, sie auch zu bekommen."

„Wer war er?", fragte Harry.

„Normalerweise sprechen wir seinen Namen nicht aus, Meister."

„Ich will ihn hören."

Severus seufzte und senkte demütig den Blick. Widerstrebend zwang er sich zu antworten: „Sein Name war Voldemort, Meister."

Er machte eine Pause, ehe er fortfuhr: „Mein vorheriger Besitzer, Lucius Malfoy –„

„Der Mann, den wir heute Nachmittag getroffen haben?"

„Ja. Er war ein Todesser."

Harrys Augen weiteten sich. „Warum ist er dann nicht im Gefängnis?"

„Malfoy ist reich und einflussreich, Meister, und er nutzte seinen Einfluss, um sich die Freiheit zu sichern. Er behauptete, dass er unter dem Imperius stand – ein Gedankenkontrollfluch und einer der Unverzeihlichen. Ich weiß, dass seine Behauptung nicht wahr ist, aber das Wort eines Sklaven bedeutet nichts."

Er atmete tief durch und schloss für ein paar Sekunden die Augen. „Während der Zeit, als ich ihm gehörte, war ich gezwungen, mit zu einigen der Todessertreffen zu gehen und auch einmal.. direkt dem Dunklen Lord zu gehorchen. Die Erinnerungen daran sind nicht erfreulich."

„Oh... ähm... Das tut mir leid."

„Das muss es nicht, Meister, es war schwerlich Eure Schuld. Ich frage mich manchmal, ob der Dunkle Lord Lucius dafür bestraft hat, dass er mich verkaufte. Immerhin war ich in einige geheime Informationen eingeweiht, die ich dann Eurer Mutter mitteilte.

„Wie auch immer, Harry, aus einem mir unbekannten Grund, setzte sich der Dunkle Lord Eure Eltern als Ziel. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war ich bereits an sie verkauft worden und als sie sich versteckten, gaben sie mich in Dumbledores Obhut.

Harry fragte leise: „Er tötete sie, nicht wahr?"

„Ja. Er versuchte auch, Euch zu töten... aber aus irgendeinem Grund funktionierte es nicht. Ihr seid die einzige bekannte Person, die den Todesfluch überlebt hat. Noch wichtiger, als er versagte, prallte der Fluch irgendwie auf ihn zurück. Er ist entweder tot oder schwach und im Moment nicht fähig zurück zu kommen. In jedem Fall war er besiegt – von einem einjährigen Kind.

„Deswegen seid Ihr berühmt."

-------

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5 Geschichte der Sklaverei 

_Severus saß auf einer Bank hinter dem Haus, das bis vor wenigen Stunden seinem Meister, Mr. Jennings, gehört hatte. Er sah auf, als ein Angestellter des Ministeriums zu ihm herüber kam._

„_Du bist Jennings Sklave, Severus Snape?"_

„_Ja, Sir.", antwortete er. „Können Sie mir bitte sagen, was mit mir passieren wird?"_

„_Dein Meister hat kein Testament hinterlassen. Du und all sein anderer Besitz wird seinem nächsten, magischen Verwandten zufallen. Bis wir herausgefunden haben, wer das ist, wirst du im Besitz des Ministeriums bleiben."_

_Er verzog das Gesicht. Seit er ein kleines Kind gewesen war, wusste er, dass er Eigentum war. Aber es hier ausgesprochen zu hören, in dem Garten, der immer seine Zuflucht gewesen war, war schmerzhaft und demütigend._

_Er fragte sich, wer sein neuer Meister sein würde. Mr. Jennings hatte keine noch lebenden nahen Verwandten; also wer immer es war, müsste ein Cousin oder etwas dergleichen sein._

_Er stand auf und folgte dem Mann gehorsam hinein und zum Kamin, von wo sie zum Ministerium reisen würden. Severus hätte es nie zugegeben, aber dies war einer der wenigen Momente in seinem bisherigen Leben, in denen er sich wirklich fürchtete._

------

Harry lag in dieser Nacht in seinem Bett und las in dem Buch, das Dumbledore ihm gegeben hatte. Bisher ging es hauptsächlich um die Geschichte des Sklavenhandels, und er hatte dabei endlich herausgefunden, weshalb Sklaven so selten waren.

Der Hauptgrund war, dass, nachdem Sklaverei im Brittannien der Muggel illegal geworden war, auch in der Magischen Welt immer mehr Menschen negativ darüber dachten. Das machte Sinn für Harry; Muggelgeborene und andere, die Kontakte in die Muggelwelt hatten, würden sicherlich durch die Ideen und ethischen Grundsätze dort beeinflusst werden.

Die Abolitionisten, Gegner der Sklaverei, hatten hier zwar keinen Erfolg damit, Sklaverei gänzlich zu verbieten, doch schafften sie es, dass ein Gesetz beschlossen wurde, welches besagte, dass kein freier Mensch versklavt werden durfte. Sie konnten zwar direkt nichts für die Menschen tun, die in die Sklaverei hinein geboren wurden, doch was sie machen konnten, war, Sklaven zu kaufen, sicher zu stellen, dass es ihnen gut ging, und sie wenn möglich davon zu überzeugen, keine Kinder zu haben.

Nachdem dies über einhundertfünfzig Jahre so geschehen war, war die Sklaverei dramatisch geschwunden und die meisten Sklaven, die es noch gab, standen nicht zum Verkauf. Einige Sklavenbesitzer begannen Sklaven extra für Auktionen zu züchten, betrieben dies aber nur minimal. Immerhin war es schließlich ihre Seltenheit, die Sklaven so wertvoll machte.

Harry begann das Kapitel zu lesen, in dem es um die Regeln für das Verhalten und die Behandlung von Sklaven ging. Offensichtlich konnte Snape kein anderes menschliches Wesen absichtlich verletzen, sei es nun physisch oder magisch, es sei denn, es geschah bei der Verteidigung seines Meisters oder einer anderen freien Person. Diese Regel war in den magischen Sklavenbund eingearbeitet, der ihn kontrollierte, und selbst ein direkter Befehl seines Meisters konnte sie nicht außer Kraft setzen. Der Meister konnte allerdings die Bedeutung von ‚Verteidigung' definieren, also konnte Snape theoretisch einen Präventivschlag ausführen, falls Harry selbst es gestattete.

Er las noch einige andere Gesetze durch; Orte, die ein Sklave nicht ohne seinen Meister betreten durfte; Aktivitäten, an denen er legal nicht teilnehmen durfte. Vor Gericht durfte ein Sklave nur unter Veritaserum aussagen und auch nur mit der Genehmigung seines Besitzers (Was natürlich der Grund war, weshalb Snape nie gegen Malfoy aussagen konnte, da sein Besitzer zu diesem Zeitpunkt ein kleines Kind gewesen war.).

Die Strafen, selbst bei leichten Regelüberschreitungen, waren unglaublich streng und fast alle bestanden aus körperlichen Züchtigungen bis hin zu Todesurteilen. Viele der Bestrafungen wurden öffentlich ausgeführt, was Harry leicht übel werden ließ.

Im Gegensatz dazu wurden Übergriffe gegen Sklaven üblicherweise als ziemlich geringwertig eingestuft. Eine Person, die einen Sklaven tötete, wurde nicht einmal als Mörder angesehen. Der Sklavenhalter hatte einfach das Recht das Leben seines Eigentums zu beenden, wenn er dies denn wollte, und wenn eine andere Person verantwortlich war, wurde sie wegen der Zerstörung von Eigentum angeklagt – ein schweres Verbrechen, da Sklaven so teuer waren, doch schwerlich mit Mord gleichzusetzen.

Sich leicht unwohl fühlend, legte Harry das Buch beiseite und rollte sich zusammen, um hoffentlich möglichst schnell einzuschlafen. Für eine Nacht hatte er genug, mit dem er fertig werden musste.

-------

Snape lag noch wach im Bett, während seine Gedanken sich um seinen neuen Meister drehten. Er war sich sicher, dass Harry ihn nicht absichtlich schlecht behandeln würde, doch war er trotzdem erst elf Jahre alt, schwerlich ein Alter, um für irgendjemanden die Verantwortung zu tragen, ganz zu schweigen für einen Mann, der alt genug war, um sein Vater zu sein.

Es tat weh jemandem zu gehören, der neu in der Magischen Welt war, dem Sklaverei neu war. Harry alles über die Gesetze zu erzählen, über seinen Status und alles, was es beinhaltete, rührte es auch in seinem Geist auf und ließ es schmerzen, auch wenn er damit schon sein ganzes Leben umzugehen hatte.

Severus hatte keine Erinnerung an seine biologischen Eltern; er wurde seiner Mutter genommen kurz nachdem sie mit dem Stillen aufgehört hatte, und er wusste absolut nicht, wer sein Vater war. Er hoffte, dass es keine Zucht gewesen war oder schlimmer, eine Vergewaltigung durch den Besitzer seiner Mutter, doch er konnte nie sicher sein.

Sein erster Meister war ein guter Mensch gewesen, der ihn schon im Mutterleib gekauft hatte, und der ihn fast so großzog, als wäre er sein eigener Sohn; ihn sogar in einem Maß verwöhnend, dass er beinahe schon eingebildet wurde, trotz seines Status als Besitz.

Tatsächlich besaß Severus sogar etwas von seiner Mutter – ein Brief, den sie heimlich seinem Meister zugesteckt hatte, der ihn dann an ihn weitergeben sollte, sobald er gut genug lesen gelernt hatte, um ihn zu verstehen. In ihm schrieb sie, wie schrecklich sie ihn vermissen würde, aber auch wie glücklich sie war, dass sich jemand gut um ihn kümmern würde. Sie schrieb, dass sie glaube, Mr. Jennings würde ihn gut behandeln und dass sie hoffe, er müsste niemals wirklich erfahren, wie sich Sklaverei anfühlt.

Nach dem Krieg hatte er einmal mit Dumbledores Hilfe nach ihr gesucht, doch hatte sich herausgestallt, dass sie nur ein paar Jahre zuvor gestorben war. Ihr Leben, so schien es, war nicht leicht gewesen, aber zumindest war sie der schlechten Behandlung entgangen, die einige Besitzer ihren Sklaven angedeihen ließen. Die Art Behandlung, die Malfoy ihm gegeben hatte.

Es war gut, dass permanente Verletzungen den Wert eines Sklaven minderten. Wenn das nicht so wäre... er wollte lieber nicht daran denken, um wie viel schlimmer dann alles für ihn gewesen wäre.

-----

_Der Stock sauste erneut herunter, heftig gegen seine sowieso schon misshandelten Beine schlagend. Er schrie, während er schlimmere Schmerzen verspürte, als je zuvor. Lucius stand hinter ihm, während sein Zauberstab die Bewegungen des Rohrstocks kontrollierte, eine hoch gezogene Augenbraue die einzige Emotion auf seinem Gesicht._

„_Offensichtlich hat mein lieber Verwandter dich nicht richtig erzogen. Du wirst niemals wieder so zu mir sprechen oder lernen, dass Prügel eine leichte Strafe ist, verglichen mit dem, was dann auf dich zukommt."_

_Der Rohrstock hob sich erneut und knallte heftig gegen seine Oberschenkel, in das empfindliche Fleisch beißend, das mittlerweile schon knallrot sein musste. Doch zumindest war die Haut noch nicht geplatzt. Er bezweifelte, dass das noch lange so bleiben würde._

-----

„Habt Ihr alles, was Ihr braucht, Meister?"

Harry sah sich um. Der Großteil seiner neuen Sachen sollte in Severus' Quartier bleiben, bis das Schuljahr begann; immerhin hatte er bei den Dursleys wenig Verwendung dafür. Seine neue Eule würde in der Obhut von Hagrid bleiben, dem Wildhüter, der Harry als erstes in die Magische Welt eingeführt hatte. Einige seiner neuen Bücher hatte er in seinem Koffer, zusammen mit seinem Zauberstab und einer Schulrobe, die er am ersten Schultag tragen würde.

„Ich glaube, ja... ähm... Wie komme ich hin?"

„Severus wird mit dir apparieren.", sagte Dumbledore lächelnd. „Es ist eine magische Art der Fortbewegung, die dich in wenigen Sekunden ans Ziel bringt. Es wird sich vielleicht etwas unbequem anfühlen, da es deine erste Reise auf diesem Weg ist, aber es ist schnell vorbei."

„Oh.. Okay.. hört sich lustig an!" Das Kind in Harry zeigte sich, als er kurz über das Gehörte nachgedacht hatte.

„Wenn Ihr Euch an mir festhalten wollt, Meister.", bat Snape leise, während er den großen Koffer griff.

Harry gehorchte und fühlte dann einen plötzlichen Magieschub, ehe er erkannte, dass er sich im Eingangskorridor im Ligusterweg Nummer 4 befand. Tante Petunia und Onkel Vernon standen in der Tür zum Wohnzimmer und starrten ihn mit offenen Mündern an.

„Wer sind Sie?", fuhr Vernon Severus sofort wütend an.

„Severus Snape, Sir.", antwortete er leise. „Der Sklave Ihres Neffen."

„Sklave?" Er konnte ihn nur angaffen, doch Petunia wirkte überraschenderweise ungerührt.

„Ich hatte gehört, dass meine Schwester einen gekauft hat. Sklaverei ist noch immer legal in _ihrer_ Welt."

Vernon explodierte in einer totalen Verteufelung von Sklaverei, was wirklich ironisch war, wenn man seine eigene Behandlung seines Neffen betrachtete. Er schaffte es, Harry, Snape und die Magische Welt in so ziemlich jedem Satz zu beleidigen, den er von sich gab, und die Worte Freak, eigenartig und abstoßend wiederholten sich ständig.

Snape war erstaunt darüber, wie die Familie sein Meisters ihn behandelte. Dies war der Junge, der - irgendwie – Voldemort besiegt hatte, der Nachkomme von Helden, die gekämpft hatten und tapfer gestorben waren. Mehr als das, er war ein Kind, ein elfjähriger Junge, und ein Blutsverwandter von Dursleys Ehefrau, der seiner Obhut anvertraut war. Wie konnte er ihn so behandeln?

Und doch wusste er, dass es nichts gab, was er tun konnte. Er durfte keine freie Person angreifen, ganz zu schweigen vom Vormund seines Meisters, und er hatte kein Recht seinen Meister von diesen Menschen wegzubringen, egal wie sehr er sich das vielleicht wünschte.

„Geh einfach.", wies Harry ihn leise an. „Ich bin es gewöhnt."

"Meister-"

„Wirklich. Ich seh dich am ersten September."

Er neigte den Kopf, wissend, dass er nicht ungehorsam sein konnte. „Wie Ihr wünscht, Meister."

Severus schenkte Vernon einen letzten, beunruhigten Blick und disapparierte dann. Dabei nahm er sich vor Dumbledore aufzusuchen und ganz genau herauszufinden, warum sein Meister bei diesen schrecklichen Leuten bleiben musste.

------

„_Dies ist dein Zimmer. Du kannst gern alles umräumen, wenn du möchtest. Das Badezimmer ist gegenüber; du wirst es dir mit Sirius teilen müssen, bis er eine eigene Wohnung gefunden hat."_

„_Vielen Dank, Misstress." Er war nicht wirklich glücklich darüber, irgendetwas mit Black teilen zu müssen, aber es war auf jeden Fall eine deutliche Verbesserung gegenüber der winzigen Toilette und dem Waschbecken, die er in seinem zellenähnlichen Zimmer in Malfoy Manor gehabt hatte._

„_Du kannst mich Lily nennen, Severus, zumindest wenn wir allein sein."_

„_Vielen Dank, Lily."_

„_Die Küche befindet sich im Erdgeschoss, ziemlich genau unter diesem Raum. Du darfst dir gern dein eigenes Frühstück und Mittagessen machen, aber zu Abend essen werden wir als Gruppe, normalerweise so gegen sieben Uhr."_

„_Danke, Madam."_

„_Gut, ich lass dir jetzt Zeit, dich einzurichten. Wenn du irgendetwas brauchst, hab bitte keine Angst irgendeinen von uns zu fragen. Ich weiß, dass du und James nicht gut miteinander auskommt, aber er wird dich nicht verletzen und er wird dir alles geben, was du brauchst."_

_Severus war sich da nicht allzu sicher, aber das konnte er ja schlecht sagen. Er verbeugte sich leicht und sah ihr dann nach, als sie das burgunderfarbene Schlafzimmer verließ, das nun ihm gehörte. Er stellte die Einkaufstaschen auf dem Bett ab, sich wundernd, was Black ihm wohl gekauft haben mochte. _

_Doch selbst wenn die Tasche gelb und pink gepunktete Roben enthielt, würde er eben damit leben müssen. Alles war besser, als Lucius Malfoy zu gehören.  
_

-------

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6 Schulbeginn 

„_Komm her, Sklave!"_

_Er verzog das Gesicht bei dem Ausdruck, aber stand leise auf und folgte dem Mann aus der Zelle, in der er die letzten beiden Tage verbracht hatte. Vielleicht würde er nun endlich herausfinden, wer sein neuer Besitzer war._

_Sie betraten ein riesiges, gemütlich wirkendes Büro und er blieb abrupt stehen, als er einen der Männer erkannte, die vor ihm standen. Nein. Es konnte nicht wahr sein. Sicherlich war er aus irgendeinem anderen Grund hier!_

_Sein Meister würde ihn doch nicht Lucius Malfoy überlassen. Das konnte er doch nicht tun..._

-----

Snape funkelte wütend das Haus im Ligusterweg Nummer 4 an. Mehr als einmal innerhalb der letzten paar Wochen hatte er versucht Dumbledore zu überreden, dass Harry bis zum Schuljahresbeginn in Hogwarts bleiben durfte, war aber immer wieder sanft abgewiesen worden.

Er ging die Auffahrt hoch, sich in seiner schwarzen Hose, T-Shirt und Jacke, die er trug, mehr als unwohl fühlend. Er hatte schon früher Muggelkleidung getragen, aber nicht oft und auch nie für längere Zeitspannen.

Kaum hatte er an der Tür geklopft, wurde diese auch sofort von seinem Meister geöffnet. Offensichtlich hatte Harry seine Ankunft bereits erwartet, was nicht wirklich überraschend war, wenn man bedachte, dass er es auf keinen Fall genossen haben dürfte, bei seiner sogenannten Familie zu bleiben.

„Gott sei Dank, bist du hier!", sagte Harry, sichtlich erleichtert. In den Korridor schauend, wusste Severus auch wieso; es war offensichtlich, dass die Dursleys ihr bestes getan hatten, um Harry ein letztes Mal herumzuschubsen und zu drangsalieren.

„Habt Ihr alles, was Ihr braucht, Meister?"

„Ja. Können wir jetzt gehen?"

Er nickte und schoss einen letzten wütenden Blick in Vernons Richtung, nicht einmal einen Gruß verschwendend. Schnell griff er den Koffer und schlang den anderen Arm um Harry, ehe er nach Kings Cross in London apparierte.

„Ich werde nicht mit Euch im Zug fahren, es sei denn, Ihr befehlt es Meister.", murmelte Severus. „Es würde meine Autorität untergraben, wenn mich die neuen Erstklässler als erstes als Sklaven kennen lernen würden, anstatt als Lehrer."

„Okay." Harry betrachtete den Fahrschein, den sein Sklave ihm reichte, und runzelte die Stirn. „Gleis neun dreiviertel?"

„Es ist vor den Muggeln verborgen, Meister. Hier entlang."

Sie kamen an Gleis neun an und Harrys Aufmerksamkeit wurde auf eine Gruppe Rothaariger gezogen, die um die Abgrenzung zwischen Gleis neun und zehn herum standen. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er sah, wie zwei identisch aussehende Jungen direkt hindurch liefen, sofort gefolgt von zwei weiteren, die offensichtlich ihre Brüder waren.

„Jetzt, Ginny..." Molly Weasley stockte mitten im Satz. „Severus! Du nimmst normalerweise nicht den Zug nach Hogwarts."

„Und das werde ich auch heute nicht. Ich habe nur meinen Meister zum Bahnhof gebracht."

Ihre Augen weiteten sich und huschten dann zu dem Jungen, der nervös hinter ihm stand. „Merlin, natürlich. Ich hatte vergessen, dass er genauso alt ist wie Ron. Du musst Harry Potter sein, mein Lieber. Ich bin Mrs. Weasley."

Er schüttelte ihre Hand, die mollige Frau sofort mögend. „Es ist schön Sie kennen zu lernen, Mrs. Weasley."

„Und das ist meine Tochter, Ginny. Sie wird nächstes Jahr nach Hogwarts gehen."

Er hielt auch dem Mädchen die Hand hin, doch sie zuckte zurück und versteckte sich hinter ihrer Mutter, nur um mit großen Augen um sie herum zu lunschen.

„Sie ist etwas schüchtern, mein Lieber. Ich muss dich meinen Jungen vorstellen. Mein Jüngster ist genau in deinem Alter."

„Dann werde ich, wenn mein Meister es erlaubt, ihn in Ihren Händen lassen.", meinte Severus etwas säuerlich. Er hatte wirklich kein Verlangen danach, mit einer Horde Weasley Kinder konfrontiert zu sein.

„Oh, ähm.. sicher.", erwiderte Harry, nicht sehr wortgewandt. „Ich sehe dich dann in Hogwarts."

Snape verbeugte sich tief und verschwand anschließend sofort.

------

„_Ich glaube, du musst lernen, wer hier das sagen hat."_

_Er mühte sich verzweifelt, doch es war zwecklos, als ein Zauber die Kontrolle übernahm und ihn zwang, sich über einen nahen Tisch zu beugen, und ihn dann dort festhielt._

_Was würde jetzt mit ihm passieren? Mr. Jennings hatte niemals körperliche Züchtigung an ihm eingesetzt. Niemals. Nicht mal als er noch ein kleines Kind gewesen war._

„_Mit der Zeit wirst du dich sicher auch mit dem Crutiatus Fluch anfreunden. Allerdings glaube ich, dass der persönliche Touch sehr viel effektiver sein wird – für deine erste Bestrafung._

_Er sprach einen ihm unbekannten Spruch, vielleicht eine Art Verwandlung, und dann explodierte Severus' Rücken vor Schmerzen, als etwas darauf nieder sauste._

------

"Harry!"

Er und Ron drehten sich herum, als ein Mädchen mit buschigen Haaren in ihr Abteil kam.

„Kann ich mich zu euch setzen?"

„Öhm.. sicher. Das ist Ron Weasley." Eine Sekunde stockte er und versuchte sich an ihren Namen zu erinnern. „Und das ist... Hermine?"

„Hermine Granger. Freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen."

Sie schüttelten sich die Hände und Hermine fuhr fort: „Ich bin so froh, dass ich dich und Professor Snape getroffen habe. Die Bücher, die er empfohlen hat, waren einfach großartig! Ich habe sie schon fast fertig gelesen und kann es kaum erwarten, diese Tränke endlich tatsächlich zu brauen!"

„Du hast die Schulbücher bereits gelesen?", fragte Ron ungläubig.

„Sogar zweimal! Ich habe Harry in der Winkelgasse getroffen, zusammen mit einem Lehrer, der mir noch ein paar andere Bücher empfohlen hat."

Harry blinzelte. „Du hast die Schulbücher zweimal gelesen und die anderen beinahe? In nur ein paar Wochen?" Er hatte den Sommer über auch etwas gelesen, aber garantiert nicht in dem Umfang.

„Nun.. ja. Hey...", sie drehte sich zu Ron, „wusstest du.. dass du Schmutz an der Nase hast? Genau hier."

------

Am Gryffindortisch sitzend und sein Essen kauend, war Harry sehr dankbar, dass er es geschafft hatte, den Sprechenden Hut davon zu überzeugen, ihn nicht nach Slytherin zu sortieren. Es war zwar nicht so, dass er Ron unbedingt glaubte, dass alle dunklen Zauberer darin gewesen waren – Immerhin war Severus Hauslehrer von Slytherin und er schien nicht böse zu sein. Aber Draco Malfoy war in diesem Haus und er hatte absolut keine Lust, mit ihm einen Schlafsaal zu teilen. Ihn im Zug zu treffen, war schlimm genug gewesen.

Zum Lehrertisch schauend, überlegte er, dass Severus vermutlich auch erleichtert über die Sortierung war. Im Haus seines Sklaven zu sein, hätte einfach zu viele Probleme bedeutet, und er wollte nicht, dass Snape seinen Posten als Hauslehrer Slytherins verlor.

Snape sah zufällig in seine Richtung und ihre Blicke trafen sich, dann neigte er leicht den Kopf. Eine Geste von Unterwürfigkeit und Respekt, die aber hoffentlich nur wenigen Personen auffallen würde.

Ron sah zu Harry und folgte dann dessen Blickrichtung. „Ist das Professor Snape? Der, von dem Hermine die ganze Zeit geredet hat? Meine Brüder sagen, dass er ein schrecklicher Lehrer ist, richtig eklig. Fred sagt, dass er immer nur Hauspunkte an Leute aus Slytherin gibt."

George beugte sich über den Tisch und sagte leise: „Er ist nicht der netteste Lehrer, aber du solltest ihn nicht zu sehr beleidigen." Eine Sekunde schloss er die Augen, ehe er zögernd weiter sprach: „Wir haben es dir nicht zu Hause gesagt, weil es nichts ist, über das wir klatschen, aber du wirst es schnell genug selbst herausfinden. Besser hier, als in seiner Klasse. Er ist ein Sklave, Ron."

Ron blinzelte, die anderen Erstklässler runzelten die Stirn und Hermine ruckte entsetzt herum, hoffend, dass sie sich verhört hatte. „Was? Sklaverei ist illegal!"

„Nicht in der Magischen Welt.", erklärte Ron ihr. „Es ist nur sehr, sehr selten. Meine Familie sind Abolitionisten, aber... Er ist wirklich ein Sklave und er unterrichtet hier? Wer ist sein Besitzer – Dumbledore?"

„Nein, der nicht; zumindest nennt er ihn nicht Meister, und das müsste er, wenn er sein Sklave wäre. Niemand weiß, wer sein Besitzer ist.", erzählte Angelina ihnen.

„Ich denke, unsere Eltern wissen es.", meinte Fred, „aber wann immer wir fragen, sagen sie nur, dass es uns nichts angeht und dass wir ihn als Lehrer behandeln sollen und nichts anderes."

Harry senkte seinen Kopf, als ein Drittklässler mit seinen eigenen Ideen einstimmte, wer Severus' Meister sein könnte. Er hatte natürlich gewusst, dass Snapes Status als Sklave kein Geheimnis war, und dass die anderen Erstklässler es herausfinden würden, hatte jedoch gehofft, dass es frühestens am nächsten Tag erwähnt werden würde.

„Harry.", sagte Hermine plötzlich, einen anderen unterbrechend. Sie sah ihn ziemlich intensiv an und er erkannte, dass sie die Wahrheit vermutete. „Warum war Professor Snape vor ein paar Wochen mit dir in der Winkelgasse?"

Die anderen am Tisch wurden still, als sie die Bedeutung ihrer Worte aufnahmen. Snape war kein freundlicher Kumpel; es war nicht üblich für ihn, Schülern zu helfen, und soweit sie wussten, hatte er keine Kinder.

„Gehört er deinen Eltern?", fragte ein besonders dussliger Zweitklässler.

„Sei doch nicht so blöd, er ist Harry Potter.", zischte das Mädchen neben ihm und senkte die Stimme, um hinzuzufügen: „Seine Eltern sind tot."

Harry sah von allen weg und merkte, dass dies bedeutete, dass er direkt zu seinem Sklaven schaute. Severus beobachtete ihn, da er offensichtlich gemerkt hatte, dass etwas am Gryffindortisch vor sich ging. Er senkte eine Sekunde den Blick, damit Snapes Befürchtung bestätigend, und dieser nickte nur zögerlich.

Er atmete tief ein und hob dann seinen Blick zu seinen Hauskameraden. „Er gehört mir.", sagte er leise. „Ich habe es am Tag vor dem Besuch in der Winkelgasse herausgefunden."

Jeder am Tisch war still und er merkte, dass das auch für den Rest des Raumes galt, von wenigem Flüstern abgesehen. Dumbledore sah Harry an und McGonagall betrachtete Severus besorgt, der einfach nur auf seinen Teller starrte.

„Aber... wie?", wisperte Hermine, die sich von der Welt, die sie so aufgeregt betreten hatte, betrogen fühlte.

„Offensichtlich haben meine Eltern ihn gekauft, um ihn von einem Meister zu retten, der ihn misshandelte. Als sie starben, kümmerte sich Dumbledore um ihn, bis ich meinen Hogwartsbrief bekam.", erklärte er mit leiser Stimme, damit nur diejenigen in seiner Nähe die Antwort hörten. Er wollte Snape vor so viel Demütigung wie möglich bewahren.

Er blickte kurz hinüber zu dem fies dreinschauenden Sohn des zuvor genannten schlechten Meisters. Nach den grinsenden Gesichtern am Slytherintisch zu urteilen, würde es ihn nicht wundern, wenn Draco dort nicht schon jedem alles erzählt hatte, noch bevor Harry die Katze aus dem Sack gelassen hatte.

„Aber... du bist erst elf.", warf eine Viertklässlerin ein.

„Offensichtlich ist das egal."

„Was ist mit deinem Zaubertrankunterricht?" Das kam von Ron, der einfach zu geschockt war, um in diesem Moment an irgendetwas wirklich Bedeutendes zu denken.

„Ich weiß es nicht genau, aber er wird mich nicht unterrichten, zumindest nicht in einer Klasse. Es ist ihm verboten, Autorität über mich zu haben."

Hermine war bleich. „Kannst du... Kannst du ihn nicht frei lassen?"

„Nein, Miss Granger." Scheinbar hatte Snape aufgehört, auf seinen Teller zu starren und war zum Gryffindortisch herüber gekommen. „Meine Versklavung ist nicht umkehrbar. Wenn ihr jetzt alle netterweise weiter essen würdet."

Nervös begannen einige von ihnen zu essen. Severus verbeugte sich einmal vor Harry und verließ dann schnell die Halle.

------

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 7 Verändertes Leben

_Severus runzelte die Stirn, als seine Misstress ihre Hand vor den Mund hielt und ins Badezimmer zurück rannte, das sie nur Minuten vorher erst verlassen hatte. So ging es schon seit einigen Tagen; offensichtlich war es mehr, als eine Erkältung._

_Er ging in sein Zimmer und durchsuchte seinen Trankvorrat. Wenigstens hatte er ein Talent, um seiner neuen Besitzerin zu helfen._

_Einen Trank gegen Übelkeit greifend, ging er zurück nach unten in das große Badezimmer, wo sich Lily gerade den Mund ausspülte. Schweigend reichte er ihr die Phiole, die sie mit einem dankbaren Blick nahm und sofort trank; wenngleich sie das Gesicht verzog._

„_Das schmeckt schlimmer, als das Erbrechen!"_

„_Ich bitte um Verzeihung, Misstress."_

„_Lily.. schon vergessen?"_

_Snape zögerte. „Lily... seid Ihr – Glaubt Ihr, Ihr könntet..."_

„_Schwanger sein?" Sie seufzte. „Langsam glaube ich das wirklich."_

_Er hob langsam die Augenbrauen. „Wollt Ihr es nicht?"_

„_Nein! Ich meine, ja, ich will es. Ich will es mehr, als alles andere. Es ist nur... Ich mag den Gedanken nicht, ein Kind in dieser Welt aufzuziehen... mit Voldemort und den Todessern." Einen Augenblick war sie still und fragte dann: „Kennst du den Spruch? Zum Testen, meine ich...?"_

_Er nickte._

"_Würdest... du es tun?"_

_Er hob seinen Zauberstab und murmelte einen kurzen Spruch. Ein Licht umgab den Bauch seiner Misstress, und sie sahen sich an. Sie war definitiv schwanger._

_Lily stand einfach nur da, unsicher, ob sie nun traurig sein sollte, oder glücklicher als jemals zuvor._

------

Severus stand im Klassenraum für Zaubertränke und wartete auf die Erstklässler aus Gryffindor und Slytherin. Es war ihre zweite Zaubertrankstunde, aber Horace Slughorn hatte ihre erste gehalten, sodass es nun Snapes erstes Mal war.

Und es war auch die Klasse, die er fürchtete. Das waren die Klassenkameraden seines Meisters, Schüler, die ihn bisher nicht als Professor, sondern nur als Sklaven kannten. Harry war nicht hier, sondern würde seine erste Privatstunde am folgenden Abend erhalten. Doch die Kombination aus Gryffindors – die ihn sicherlich bemitleiden würden – und Slytherins – die ihn verachteten – war nicht gerade angenehm.

Die ersten, die hereinkamen, waren zwei Gryffindor-Jungs, die er noch nicht kannte. Er warf ihnen wegen ihrer zu lauten Unterhaltung einen bösen Blick zu und sie hörten sofort zu reden auf und setzten sich. Offensichtlich ließ die Tatsache, dass er ein Sklave war, seine bösen Blicke nicht weniger Furcht einflößend werden, etwas für das er dankbar war.

Die Tür öffnete sich erneut und Miss Granger und die restlichen Gryffindor-Jungen kamen herein. Sie sandte ihm einige mitleidige Blicke, die ihn sich einfach nur wünschen ließen, sie auf der Stelle zu erwürgen. Vielleicht sollte er glücklich darüber sein, dass sie seine Versklavung so sehr hasste, aber um ehrlich zu sein wollte er in einem Klassenraum lieber vergessen, dass es überhaupt existierte.

Zehn Minuten später wartete er noch immer auf die Jungen aus Slytherin. Als sie dann endlich eintraten, hatten sie alle sorglose Gesichter, als würden sie überhaupt nichts falsch machen, und unterhielten sich sogar laut: „Mein Vater wird schon etwas wegen der Qualität der Lehrer an dieser Schuler unternehmen."

Er knirschte mit den Zähnen, ehe er seine Maske wieder auf sein Gesicht zwang. Es war nicht unbedingt eine ungewöhnliche Reaktion für Schüler, die erst kürzlich von seinem Status erfahren hatten, aber wie immer würde er nicht zulassen, dass es lange so weiter ging.

„Mr. Malfoy. Ich nehme aufgrund Ihrer Verspätung an, dass Sie glauben, bereits ein Meister im Tränkebrauen zu sein. Dann können Sie mir doch sicherlich die Zutaten für den Vielsafttrank nennen."

Der blonde Junge ignorierte ihn einfach und unterhielt sich weiter und das nicht gerade leise mit den anderen Slytherins über Sklaverei.

„Ah, wie ich sehe, haben Sie kein Interesse daran hier zu sein. Wenn das so ist, können Sie gehen. Natürlich werden Sie die Zeit, die Sie verloren haben, aufholen müssen. Sie werden jeden Abend für den Rest der Woche hier mit Nachsitzen verbringen."

Endlich wandte Malfoy seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Professor zu. „Ich nehme keine Anweisungen von Sklaven entgegen."

„Tatsächlich. Nun, da dieser Sklave hier als Ihr Hauslehrer die Autorität hat, Sie von der Schule zu werfen, schlage ich vor, dass Sie dennoch gehorchen."

„Mein Vater würde das niemals zulassen."

„Ihr Vater, Mr. Malfoy, hat dabei überhaupt kein Mitspracherecht. Er mag im Schulbeirat sitzen, aber wenn es um seinen eigenen Sohn geht, dürfte er nicht mehr als einen Widerspruch einlegen – einen, den er, das kann ich Ihnen versichern, verlieren würde. Jetzt schlage ich vor, setzen Sie sich entweder und sind still, oder Sie verlassen meinen Klassenraum auf der Stelle."

Draco verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen. „Ich glaube, mein Vater hat dich nicht oft genug verprügelt, Severus."

Er hob nur langsam die Augenbrauen und, trotz des aufbrechenden Flüsterns, ohne ein Zeichen einer Emotion zu zeigen. „Ihr Vater hat das Recht, irgendetwas mit mir zu tun, vor langer Zeit verloren, Mr. Malfoy. Da sich ihr Nachsitzen bereits auf zwei Wochen ausgedehnt hat, schlage ich vor, dass Sie vermeiden, sich noch mehr einzufangen."

Einen Moment lang sah Malfoy so aus, als wollte er sich weiter widersetzen, doch dann drehte er sich einfach um und verließ schmollend den Klassenraum.

Snape sah ihm einen Moment nach, ehe er sich der gesamten Klasse zuwandte. „Wenn Sie jetzt alle Seite sechs in Ihren Büchern aufschlagen würden. Wir werden jetzt darüber diskutieren, wie man den Entzerrungstrank herstellt."

------

_Snape ging hinter Lily und James her, als sie das große, magische Krankenhaus – St. Mungos – betraten. Es war an der Zeit für Lilys neueste Untersuchung und Severus begleitete sie, um etwas über einige Tränke herauszufinden, die während der Schwangerschaft nützlich sein könnten._

"_Misstress?"_

_Zuerst lief Lily weiter, da sie es nicht gewöhnt war, auf diese Art angesprochen zu werden, aber James stupste sie leicht an und sie drehte sich daraufhin herum._

_Snape neigte leicht den Kopf, als er seine Handfläche hob, worauf flach sein Zauberstab lag._

"_Severus?", fragte sie verwirrt._

„_Sklaven ist es nicht erlaubt im Gebäude einen Zauberstab bei sich zu haben, es sei denn sie arbeiten hier, Misstress."_

_Lily verzog das Gesicht, während James den Kopf schüttelte. „Warum nicht? Es ist ja nicht so, als könntest du irgendjemanden verletzen; immerhin verhindert es deine Bindung."_

„_Es sind aber die Regeln, Sir." Es machte natürlich keinen Sinn, sondern war nur eine weitere Art, um ihn zu erniedrigen und zu demütigen. Aber es gab nichts, das Severus dagegen tun konnte._

_Lily seufzte und nahm den Zauberstab, steckte ihn in die Tasche ihrer Robe. Dann gingen sie weiter zur Anmeldung, während sie sich alle drei nun nicht mehr ganz so glücklich fühlten, wie noch zwei Minuten zuvor._

------

„Wie war deine erste Woche?"

Harry sah auf, nur um zu bemerken, dass ihn der Direktor gerade angesprochen hatte. „Gut, Sir."

„Es gefällt dir also hier?"

„Ja!" Er machte eine kurze Pause. „Ich wünschte nur..."

„Und das spricht für dich, Harry. Hattest du bereits dein erstes Tutorium mit Severus?"

„Nein... es ist heute Abend."

„Ich wünschte, dass Professor Slughorn beide Zaubertrankstunden hätte übernehmen können, aber offensichtlich war das nicht möglich. Denk daran, Harry, Severus hat keinerlei Autorität während dieser Stunden. Ich vertraue darauf, dass du die Macht, die du über ihn hast, nicht missbrauchst."

„Das würde ich nicht, Professor, ehrlich."

„Gut." Dumbledore zögerte kurz. „Du hast die Macht ihm sehr viel Gutes zu tun, Harry. Ich weiß, dass es eine große Verpflichtung für einen Elfjährigen ist, aber denke niemals davon als eine Last."

Er ging und ließ Harry, ihm nachstarrend, zurück.

------

_Severus starrte auf die Ruine von Godrics Hollow. Lily, seine Misstress, war tot und mit ihr ihr Ehemann James, der Mann den Snape so wenig mochte und doch für seine Misstress tolerieren musste. Und mit ihnen war das Leben, wie er es kannte, ebenfalls zerstört._

_Er drehte sich zu Dumbledore, dessen Augen nicht mehr funkelten, sondern fast schon tot wirkten. In diesem Moment sah man dem Direktor von Hogwarts sein Alter einmal wirklich an._

„_Das Baby?", wisperte Snape, an das Kind denkend, für das er gesorgt und das er lieb gewonnen hatte._

„_Ich bringe ihn zu den Verwandten seiner Mutter. Dort wird er geschützt sein."_

„_Lilys Verwandte sind Muggel! Sie wollen Harry Potter als Muggel aufwachsen lassen?"_

_„Es ist das Beste, Severus." Dumbledore seufzte und sah dem anderen in die Augen. „Dir ist klar, dass er nun dein Besitzer ist?"_

_Er nickte, auch wenn der Gedanke ihm bis zu diesem Moment noch nicht gekommen war. „Werde ich ebenfalls in die Welt der Muggel gehen?", fragte er resigniert. Einem Baby zu gehören, war nicht gerade ein angenehmer Gedanke, genauso wenig wie nach der Pfeife von dessen Muggel-Verwandten zu tanzen, aber Snape war geistig noch zu abgestumpft, damit es ihn interessierte._

„_Nein, du würdest da nie hinein passen, und es ist besser für Harry, wenn er ohne jemanden aufwächst, der jeden seiner Wünsche erfüllen muss. Das könnte ihn zu sehr beeinflussen. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du in meiner Obhut bleibst, Severus, zumindest bis Harry nach Hogwarts kommt."_

_Er nickte und sah sich noch einmal in der Ruine um, die zwei Jahre lang sein zu Hause gewesen war._

_------_

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitel 8 Remus 

_Snapes erste Nacht bei Lily und James Potter – und ihrem lästigen Freund Sirius Black – war sehr viel besser verlaufen, als erwartet. Er war wie ein Mensch behandelt worden, wahrscheinlich zum ersten Mal seit sein ursprünglicher Besitzer gestorben war._

_Als es an der Tür klopfte, sah er auf, und seine Misstress kam herein. Severus fragte sich, ob er ihr sagen sollte, dass sie nicht klopfen brauchte, entschied sich aber dagegen. Warum sollte er protestieren, wenn sie ihm etwas Privatsphäre geben wollte?_

„_James und ich gehen heute in die Winkelgasse. Wenn du also etwas brauchst, das Sirius noch nicht besorgt hat... Severus, es ist arschkalt hier drin. Warum benutzt du keinen Wärmezauber? Wir sind nicht die Malfoys, wir gestatten dir zu zaubern."_

„_Ich kann nicht.", erwiderte er leise. „Ich habe meinen Zauberstab nicht mehr."_

_Eine Sekunde lang starrte sie ihn nur an, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Ich hätte daran denken sollen. Verfluchter Lucius. Okay, du kannst heute Nachmittag mit uns kommen, wenn du willst. Wir besorgen dir einen neuen."_

„_Vielen Dank, Misstress." Natürlich hatte er nichts anderes erwartet, trotzdem war die Sicherheit, dass er bald wieder zaubern können würde, eine unglaubliche Erleichterung._

------

"Severus?"

Er drehte sich um und funkelte die Person an, die es wagte, seinen Vornamen auszusprechen. „Was tun Sie hier?"

„Ich bin hier, um Dumbledore zu sprechen, aber ich möchte dich auch um etwas bitten und.. es erschien leichter einfach zu den Kerkern zu kommen, anstatt dir einen Brief zu schicken."

„Worum könnten Sie mich wohl bitten wollen?"

„Der Wolfsbanntrank. Mein Lieferant ist im Moment krank und ich hoffte, dass ich dich dafür bezahlen könnte, ihn mir zu brauen."

Er seufzte. „Sie werden meinen Meister fragen müssen. Immerhin würden Sie ihn bezahlen."

„Meister?" Er blinzelte. „Natürlich... Harry ist elf geworden, nicht wahr? Also ist er in Hogwarts."

„Ja. Und ich erwarte ihn in wenigen Minuten zu einem Zaubertranktutorium. Wenn Sie also bleiben, vermute ich, dass Sie sich wieder mit ihm vertraut machen können." Snape persönlich hatte kein Interesse daran, dass der Werwolf blieb, aber er glaubte, dass es seinen Meister freuen würde, einen der besten Freunde seines Vaters kennen zu lernen.

„Das werde ich. Danke. Wie ist er so?"

„Er sieht aus wie sein Vater und hat die Moral seiner Mutter. Darüber hinaus weiß ich es selbst noch nicht genau."

„Nun, das ist auf jeden Fall kein schlechter Anfang. Er behandelt dich also gut?"

„Durchaus."

„Das freut mich." Remus zögerte. „Ich hatte, ehrlich gesagt, ein wenig Angst, wie er sein würde, nachdem er von Petunia aufgezogen worden ist. Lily konnte sie nie leiden."

„Aus gutem Grund. Er wurde... von ihren Verwandten nicht gut behandelt."

Er starrte ihn entsetzt an. „Sie haben ihn misshandelt?"

„Physisch, nicht soweit ich weiß, auch wenn es mich nicht überraschen würde. Verbal und emotional, ohne jeden Zweifel."

"Oh, Gott."

„Allerdings." Er drehte sich um, als er Schritte hörte, und Sekunden später betrat Harry das Labor. Severus verbeugte sich tief und begrüßte seinen Meister.

"Hi, Sev."

Snape war nicht wirklich glücklich über die Verkürzung seines Vornamens, sagte jedoch nichts.

Harry drehte sich zu der zweiten Person im Raum um und betrachtete ihn neugierig. Leise stellte Severus die beiden einander vor.

„Meister, dies ist Remus Lupin. Er war ein Schulfreund Eures Vaters. Lupin, dies ist mein Meister, Harry Potter."

„Es freut mich dich kennen zu lernen, Harry.", sagte Remus lächelnd. „Du siehst genau wie James aus – nur deine Augen. Das sind definitiv Lilys Augen."

„Das höre ich nicht zum ersten Mal." Harry strahlte und freute sich sichtlich diese Verbindung zu seinen Eltern zu treffen, während er Remus' Hand schüttelte. „Es ist toll, Sie kennen zu lernen, Sir!"

„Nenn mich einfach Remus, Harry. Ich bin keiner deiner Professoren." Er sah kurz hinüber zu Severus und dann wieder auf den Sohn seines Freundes. „Ich würde gern ausführlicher mit dir reden, aber da du jetzt eigentlich Tränke brauen solltest, werden wir das verschieben. Aber es gibt etwas, um das ich dich bitten muss, Harry."

„Mich bitten?" Harry blinzelte.

„Es gibt einen Trank, den ich jeden Monat nehmen muss, und mein Lieferant ist im Moment nicht in der Lange ihn herzustellen. Ich habe Severus darum gebeten, aber offenbar braucht er dein Einverständnis. Ich bezahle dich natürlich dafür."

Harry seufzte leise. „Wenn er es tun möchte... natürlich darf er. Aber... bezahl ihn und nicht mich."

Severus hob bei diesen Worten ungläubig den Kopf. Sogar sein Gehalt als Lehrer ging an Harry und er bekam nur dieses kleine Taschengeld für den täglichen Bedarf. Nie zuvor war er für eine geleistete Arbeit bezahlt worden.

Remus lächelte. „Das ist nett von dir, Harry. Danke. Also, da er dir die Wahl gelassen hat, wirst du es tun, Severus?"

„Ja.", erwiderte dieser, immer noch von dem Gedanken abgelenkt, was er mit diesem Geld tun könnte. Zwar bezweifelte er, dass es viel sein würde – als Werwolf würde Remus schwerlich reich sein – aber jeder Betrag war für ihn signifikant.

„Großartig, danke. Ich werde mich später wegen der Bezahlung melden. Jetzt lasse ich dich lieber zu deinem Tutorium, Harry. Hoffentlich sehen wir uns wieder einmal. Dann können wir etwas über deine Eltern sprechen..."

„Das würde mir sehr gefallen."

„Mir auch. Auf Wiedersehen.. euch beiden." Er ging, Sklave und Meister für ihre Unterrichtsstunde allein lassend.

------

"_Hey, Remus."_

_Der Werwolf betrat das Haus seines Freundes und begrüßte James und Sirius, ehe er Lily leicht umarmte. Als er sich zurück zog, runzelte er die Stirn, da er eine weitere Gestalt am Ende der Halle stehen sah. Schwarze Roben umhüllten sie vom Hals bis zu den Knöcheln._

„_Severus! Ähm... Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dich hier zu sehen."_

„_Ich lebe hier.", war alles, was der Sklave sagte, ehe er an ihnen vorbei rauschte und die Treppen zu seinem Schlafzimmer hinauf ging._

"_Er – was?"_

„_Wir haben herausgefunden, dass Lucius Malfoy ihn besaß.", sagte Lily leise. „Er wurde misshandelt, schwer. Also haben wir ihn gekauft."_

"_Oh. OH. Lucius Malfoy… Dann verstehe ich sehr gut." Er zögerte, darüber nachdenkend. „Allerdings bin ich überrascht, dass du ihn zum Verkaufen überreden konntest."_

„_Ich habe ihm das Buch gegeben, hinter dem er seit Jahren her war.", erwiderte James._

„_Oh... das war natürlich ausreichend. So... Snape lebt nun hier? Muss interessant sein."_

„_Vor allem da Sirius im Moment mit ihm in derselben Etage lebt.", stimmte Lily ironisch zu._

„_Sirius? Du bist also endlich im Grimmould Platz ausgezogen? Gott sei dank."_

„_Ja, nun, ich hab es einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten. Nicht, nachdem ich herausgefunden hatte... egal, ich bin weg. Ich muss zwar nochmal zurück, um meine restlichen Sachen zu holen, aber das ist auch schon alles. James und Lily lassen mich hier bleiben, bis ich eine eigene Wohnung gefunden habe."_

„_Gut. Es wurde auch Zeit, dass du dort weggekommen bist."_

------

Das Tutorium war sehr interessant gewesen und ganz anders als jede ‚Stunde', die Harry jemals zuvor gehabt hatte. Snape war nicht in der Lage ihm irgendetwas, das auch nur entfernt ein Befehl sein könnte, zu geben. Alle Instruktionen hatten die Form von Bitten oder waren einfach nur allgemeine Informationen. Auch führte Severus alle Arbeiten aus, die Harry nicht direkt beim Lernen unterstützten, zum Beispiel Zutaten holen oder sie zerschneiden.

Jetzt saß Harry auf seinem Bett im Schlafsaal der Gryffindor-Erstklässler und dachte nach. Nur ein paar Wochen zuvor war er ein vielleicht etwas seltsamer, aber eigentlich normaler Junge gewesen, der in einem normalen Haus lebte ( in einem nicht ganz normalen Schrank unter der Treppe) mit seiner normalen, wenn auch schrecklichen Tante, Onkel und Cousin. Jetzt war er ein Zauberer, eine Berühmtheit und ein Sklavenhalter.

Er konnte noch immer kaum glauben, dass Sklaverei in dieser Welt legal war und begrüßte Hermines Bemühungen, einen Weg zu finden, Severus zu befreien; auch wenn der Mann selbst ihm versichert hatte, dass sie nichts finden würde. Zumindest wusste er, dass seine Mutter Snape nicht als Besitz gesehen hatte, dass sie ihn gekauft hatte, um ihn von einem schrecklichen Meister zu retten. Nachdem er Lucius Malfoy in der Winkelgasse getroffen hatte, machte Harry allein der Gedanke, der Gnade dieses Mannes ausgeliefert zu sein, krank.

Snape hatte schockiert gewirkt, als er Mr. Lupin gesagt hatte, dass er das Geld für den Trank Severus geben sollte und nicht ihm. Bedeutete das, dass er nicht viel Geld hatte? Er hatte das Formular für das Unterhaltsgeld für Snape unterschrieben, ohne wirklich zu wissen, wie viel es eigentlich war. Vielleicht könnte er es erhöhen. Immerhin war es nicht so, dass er arm war.

Gähnend legte Harry sich hin, um zu schlafen. Diese Sache würde bis zum Morgen warten müssen.

------

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Vielen Dank für die Reviews!  
Auch wenn es wahrscheinlich wegen der Probleme mit den Messages weniger sind, als sonst. seufz

-----------------------

Kapitel 9 Liquörhaltige Zauberstäbe und Zitronendrops

------

_Es fühlte sich merkwürdig an, neben seiner Misstress in Ollivanders Zauberstabladen zu gehen. Severus war nach dem ersten Mal nicht mehr durch diese Türen gegangen – das war etwa drei Monate nach seinem elften Geburtstag gewesen._

_James war verschwunden, um etwas zu kaufen, das mit Quidditch zu tun hatte, und ließ Lily den Zauberstab besorgen. Sie ging zum Tresen und lehnte sich lächelnd dagegen, als der grauhaarige Ladenbesitzer erschien._

„_Mrs. Potter? Es ist lange her, seit ich Sie hier gesehen habe. Weide, zehn einviertel Zoll lang, nicht wahr? Gut für Zauberkunst. Sagen Sie nicht, Sie haben ihn zerbrochen?"_

„_Nein, er ist in Ordnung.", antwortete Lily mit einem Lächeln. „Ich bin wegen Severus hier. Sein vorheriger Besitzer hat immer noch seinen Zauberstab, deswegen braucht er einen neuen."_

_Ollivanders Augenbraue hob sich etwas und er nickte. „Nun, komm heran, Severus. Dein erster Stab war Mahagoni, richtig? Versuch diesen hier, und diesen..."_

_Snape nahm jeden Zauberstab und schnippte kurz damit. Irgendwann fühlte er dann die Verbindung eines Stabes, der ihn wählte, und wurde auch sofort informiert, dass es ein elf Zoll langer Stab war, ebenfalls Mahagoni, und dass dieser besonders gut für Verteidigung geeignet sei._

_Im momentanen Beinahe-Krieg sicherlich etwas Gutes, wie er vermutete._

------

Harrys Gesicht wurde von einem Grinsen erhellt. Die Erstklässler aus Gryffindor und Slytherin hatten heute ihre erste Flugstunde gehabt, und aufgrund des böswilligen Gehabes von Draco Malfoy war Harry zum ersten Mal geflogen und hatte herausgefunden, dass er ein Naturtalent auf einem Besen war – was dazu führte, dass Professor McGonagall ihm den Platz als Sucher im Gryffindor Quidditchteam gegeben hatte.

Gut, bisher hatte er keine wirkliche Ahnung, wie man den Zauberersport überhaupt spielte. Aber er würde es lernen. Fliegen war einfach berauschend gewesen und er konnte sich nicht helfen, verdammt stolz darüber zu sein, dass er der jüngste Sucher seit einem Jahrhundert war.

Er kam zum Eingang von Dumbledores Büro und zögerte, da er nicht wusste, wie er hineinkommen sollte. Glücklicherweise lösten sich die Probleme auf, als der Direktor nur Sekunden später selbst auf ihn zukam.

„Wolltest du mit mir sprechen, Harry?"

Er drehte sich um und lächelte den großväterlichen Mann an (der, wie er vermutete, etwa so weit von einem typischen Großvater entfernt war, wie es ging, ohne dass man ein blauhäutiges außerirdisches Baby war)

„Ja, ich habe eine Fragen, wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben."

„Nun, dann komm herein." Dumbledore machte eine sanfte Geste in Richtung des momentan versteckten Eingangs und sagte: „Liquörhaltige Zauberstäbe!"

Der Wasserspeier bewegte sich und gab den Weg zu der Wendeltreppe frei, die er bewachte. Harry folgte dem Direktor nach oben und etwas benommen von den ganzen Windungen durch die Eichentür in das Büro.

„Setz dich, Harry. Zitronendrops?"

„Ähm, nein Danke, Professor."

„Bist du sicher? Sie schmecken sehr gut."

„Nicht jetzt, Danke."

„In diesem Fall, Harry, hoffe ich, dass du nichts dagegen hast, wenn ich einen nehme." Er steckte sich einen in den Mund und sprach dann trotz der hinderlichen Süßigkeit einfach weiter. „Nun, was ist es, weswegen du hergekommen bist?"

„Professor, ich habe mich gefragt, wie viel ich Severus eigentlich gebe? Geld, meine ich? Ich weiß nicht, ob es genug ist. Es ist so, dass jemand ihn letzte Nacht fragte, ob er einen Trank zubereiten würde und ich sagte, dass er das Geld dafür selbst nehmen könnte, und er sah so überrascht aus, dass ich mich fragte..."

Dumbledore lächelte, während seine Augen funkelten. „Du denkst daran, seinen Unterhalt zu erhöhen, Harry?"

„Ähm, ja. Ich meine – wenn er es braucht und ich es mir leisten kann... Ich kenne den Wert von Zauberergeld noch nicht und deswegen weiß ich nicht..."

„Ich versichere dir, Harry, du musst dir keine Sorgen, um deine finanziellen Mittel machen. Deine Eltern haben dir ein große Summe Geld hinterlassen und als Severus' Besitzer, hast du in den letzten zehn Jahren zusätzlich regelmäßige Einzahlungen seines Gehalts erhalten.

„Wegen seines Unterhalts, als sein Vormund konnte ich ihm nicht mehr geben, als absolut notwendig für sein Überleben war, Harry. Das Geld gehört dir und in deiner Abwesenheit konnte ich nicht zu viel davon nehmen. Ich freue mich zu hören, dass du es erhöhen willst."

„Oh, also... Was mache ich nun? Wie viel sollte ich ihm geben?"

„Vorerst, Harry, schlage ich vor, dass du ihm noch einmal die Hälfte von dem gibst, was er bereits bekommt. Ob du es später noch weiter erhöhen willst, musst du entscheiden. Und wie du es tust.. Ich werde selbst die nötigen Formulare besorgen und du musst lediglich dein Einverständnis mit deiner Unterschrift bestätigen. Und natürlich Severus informieren."

„Okay... Das ist großartig. Danke, Professor."

„Keine Ursache, Harry. So, wie wäre es jetzt mit diesem Zitronendrop?"

------

_Mit einem Zauberstab in der Tasche fühlte Severus sich zum ersten Mal seit Mr. Jennings Tod wieder wie er selbst. Er war nicht mehr länger nur ein Besitztum, nicht länger wehrlos – er war ein Zauberer!_

_Sie betraten einen Buchladen und Lily drehte sich zu ihm. „Wenn du möchtest, kannst du dir ein paar Bücher aussuchen, Severus. Ich weiß, dass es länger her sein muss, dass du nur zum Spaß lesen konntest."_

_Er starrte sie nur an. Sie wollte ihm Bücher kaufen? Und noch dazu nicht für eine bestimmte Aufgabe und nicht, um ihm bei seiner Pflicht als Sklave zu helfen, sondern nur um sie zu genießen? Sicher, die Bücher würden trotzdem ihr gehören, aber sie hatte keinerlei Garantie, dass er etwas aussuchen würde, was auch ihr gefiel._

„_Ganz egal was, Misstress?"_

_Sie lächelte leicht. „Nun, vielleicht versuchst du Gebrauchsanleitungen für die Dunklen Künste zu vermeiden! Aber sonst ist alles in Ordnung."_

_Träumte er gerade? „Vielen Dank, Misstress."_

_Sie lächelte wieder, ehe sie sich selbst daran machte, den Laden zu erkunden. Einen Moment starrte er ihr noch nach, ehe er sich zusammen riss und selbst die Regale zu durchstöbern begann._

_Eine halbe Stunde später war er im ersten Stock und ging einfach nur langsam die Regalreihen ab. Selbst das bereitete ihm unglaubliche Freude. Lily fand ihn und lächelte, weil er so konzentriert war, dass er sie nicht einmal kommen hörte._

„_Du bist so lange hier und hast nur zwei Bücher ausgesucht? Gibt es so wenig gute?"_

_Er drehte sich überrascht um. „Ihr sagtet ein Paar, Misstress."_

„_Mmm, aber da wusste ich noch nicht, wie sehr es dir gefallen würde. Such noch ein paar aus, aber beeil dich, James wartet bereits unten auf uns."_

_Seine Augen wurden groß. „Seid Ihr sicher, Misstress? Ihr solltet nicht so viel Geld für mich..."_

„_Ich gebe mein Geld aus, wofür ich will, vielen Dank. Und im Moment möchte ich dir einige Bücher kaufen. Also beeil dich und such die vier aus, die du möchtest."_

_Sich an die Anweisung, sich zu beeilen, haltend, suchte er schnell zwei neue Zeitschriften aus, die hoffentlich die neuesten Sprüche und Tränke enthalten würden, die er in den letzten paar Monaten verpasst hatte. Noch die zwei zuvor ausgesuchten Bücher greifend, zwei alte, ihm bereits bekannte Werke, mit denen er sich erneut beschäftigen wollte, folgte er seiner Misstress zum Tresen, wo sie ihn mit einer Geste aufforderte das Ausgesuchte auf den ziemlich großen Stapel zu legen, den sie und ihr Mann für sich kaufen wollten._

_James sah kurz neugierig durch die vier Titel und überprüfte dabei, dass Severus nichts ausgesucht hatte, was die Potters bereits besaßen. Bedachte man die wissenschaftliche Natur der Bücher, war es nicht verwunderlich, dass er sie nicht besaß._

„_Weißt du, Severus.", meinte Lily, während sie eine ziemlich große Anzahl Galleonen an den Ladenbesitzer überreichte, „wir besitzen eine große Anzahl Bücher. Du kannst gern jedes davon leihen, das dich interessiert."_

_Severus bezweifelte, dass Potter irgendetwas haben würde, das ihn interessierte, aber es war durchaus möglich, dass seine Misstress etwas besaß. Er dankte ihr ehrlich und nahm dann die ganzen Beutel mit den Büchern auf._

_Lily wollte schon protestieren, dass sie ebenfalls einige Einkäufe tragen konnte, doch James legte eine Hand auf ihren Arm und wisperte: „Es ist sein Job, Lily. Und der einzige, den er im Moment hat. Lass ihn sich nützlich fühlen..."_

_Sie war sich nicht wirklich sicher, dass sie dem zustimmen sollte, gab aber dennoch nach._

------

"Severus?"

Als er den Kopf hob, sah er seinen Meister in der Tür zu seinem Büro stehen. „Harry.", begrüßte er ihn, wobei er sich leicht verneigte. „Gibt es etwas, das ich für Euch tun kann?"

Harry verzog das Gesicht. „Wenn du meinen Namen auf diese Art sagst, klingt es nur wie ein weiteres Wort für Meister."

Er lächelte kurz und sardonisch. „Um ehrlich zu sein, ist es das auch, Harry."

„Ja, nun, das bedeutet noch lange nicht, dass es mir gefallen muss." Er zögerte einen Moment, ehe er weiter sprach: „Wie auch immer, ich bin hier, um dir zu sagen, dass... ich deinen Unterhalt erhöhe. Dumbledore besorgt mir die nötigen Papiere. Du bekommst nochmal die Hälfte von dem bisherigen dazu."

Snape betrachtete ihn nachdenklich, um festzustellen, ob ihm gerade die Wahrheit gesagt wurde. Zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis verneigte er sich leicht. „Vielen Dank, Meister. Ihr seid sehr großzügig."

„Keine Ursache. Immerhin bist du derjenige, der das Gehalt verdient und nicht ich... Es ist nicht fair, dass ich das meiste von dem Geld bekommen soll, anstatt du."

„Ich bin Euer Eigentum, Meister. Selbst mein Unterhalt gehört Euch." Es war zwar nichts, worüber er glücklich war, aber es war die Wahrheit. Er zögerte eine Sekunde. „Wollt Ihr noch immer, dass Lupin mich für den Trank bezahlt oder soll ich ihn jetzt an Euch verweisen?"

„Nein! Ich meine, natürlich bezahlt er dich. Du bist doch derjenige, der den Trank herstellt."

„Vielen Dank, Harry."

Einen Moment war Harry still, während er sich an einige kürzlich gehegte Gedanken erinnerte. „Severus... Warum erwähnst du immer wieder deine Versklavung? Ich meine, was du eben gesagt hast... dass du mein Eigentum bist... Du hast schon mehrere solcher Dinge zu mir gesagt. Ich dachte, dass du viel lieber vergessen würdest, ein Sklave zu sein."

Snape sah einen Moment zu Boden und dann wieder zu seinem Meister, den Blickkontakt haltend, um den Ernst der Antwort deutlicher herüber zu bringen. „Weil es in meinem eigenen Interesse ist, Harry. Ihr seid derjenige, der immer wieder an meinen Sklavenstatus erinnert werden muss, nicht ich. Denn so sehr ich es hasse, ich gehöre Euch, vollkommen, und wenn Ihr das nicht erkennt, wenn Ihr es nicht vollkommen versteht, werde sehr wahrscheinlich ich derjenige sein, der den Preis dafür zahlen muss."

------

tbc


	10. Chapter 10

Kapitel 10 Halloween 

In den nächsten Wochen dachte Harry sehr viel über Snapes Worte nach, während der Unterrichtsstunden und in der Zeit, die er mit seinen Freunden verbrachte. Aber er hatte auch seine erste Quidditch-Stunde bei seinem Teamcaptain, Oliver Wood, und freute sich sehr auf die zukünftigen Trainingsstunden und die Spiele gegen die anderen Häuser.

Es kam ziemlich überraschend, als er bemerkte, dass er bereits seit zwei Monaten in Hogwarts war. Endlich fühlte er sich zu Hause, und das auf eine Art und Weise, wie er sie bei den Dursleys niemals erfahren hätte. Magie wurde leichter für ihn und der Unterricht machte dadurch auch viel mehr Spaß. Und vielleicht zum ersten Mal, seit er sich erinnern konnte, hatte er echte Freunde; Leute, die ihm ans Herz gewachsen waren und noch viel wichtiger, die ihn genauso mochten.

Wenn er nur Severus befreien könnte, alles wäre perfekt.

------

_Severus saß in seinem Büro neben dem Zaubertrankklassenzimmer und starrte einfach nur trübselig vor sich hin._

_Zehn Jahre lang war Dumbledore für ihn verantwortlich gewesen. Albus, sein Freund, sein Mentor, der Mann, der sich so viel Mühe gab, damit Severus sich wie ein freier Mensch fühlen konnte. Fast eine Dekade lang hatte er sich kaum wie ein Sklave verhalten müssen. Sicher, er hatte wenig Geld zur Verfügung gehabt und hatte Dumbledores Erlaubnis einholen müssen, um gewisse Dinge tun zu können. Aber es hatte niemanden gegeben, den er gezwungen war, Meister zu nennen. Ihm war sogar erlaubt worden, Lehrer zu sein und Gewalt über eine Schule voller freier Kinder zu haben._

_In wenigen Minuten würde sich das ändern. Sein Meister, Harry James Potter, war elf Jahre alt geworden und würde jeden Moment in Hogwarts eintreffen, wenn er nicht schon da war... er würde von seinem Erbe erfahren und von seinem Besitzanspruch auf Snape._

_Er war Lilis Sohn. Sicher konnte er nicht so anders sein wie seine Mutter. Lily war eine wundervolle Misstress gewesen, die ihn Malfoy für einen vermutlich sehr hohen Betrag abgekauft hatte, nur um ihn davor zu bewahren, misshandelt zu werden. Sicherlich würde Harry in ihre Fußstapfen treten._

_Andererseits, war Harry nicht von seiner Mutter großgezogen worden. Und er war ein elfjähriger Junge, der plötzlich die komplette Befehlsgewalt über jemanden hatte, der sehr viel älter war als er selbst. Konnte er wirklich der Versuchung widerstehen, diese Macht zu nutzen?_

------

"Severus, komm mit uns.", sagte Harry leise.

Es war Halloween und ein unfreundlicher Kommentar von Ron hatte dazu geführt, dass sie beide Hermine vor einem riesigen, vollkommen ausgewachsenen Bergtroll retten mussten. McGonagall hatte sie gerade entlassen (ausgerechnet aus den Mädchentoiletten), aber er musste mit Snape sprechen.

Severus hatte stumm dabei gestanden, als die stellvertretende Schulleiterin seinen Meister zuerst getadelt und ihm dann widerstrebend gratuliert hatte. Als er seinen Namen hörte, gehorchte er sofort, McGonagall nur einen kurzen Blick zuwerfend. Sie kräuselte die Lippen, offensichtlich Harrys Befehl nicht gut heißend. Aber sie konnte nichts sagen oder tun. Harry konnte Snape befehlen, wie er es für richtig hielt.

Sie verließen die Toiletten und Harry wartete noch, bis sie einige Gänge weiter weg waren, ehe er anhielt und sich herum drehte.

„Warum warst du nicht mit den anderen Lehrern in den Kerkern?", fragte er rundheraus. Ron fügte noch seine eigene Zustimmung zu der Frage hinzu, während Hermine nur fragend zwischen den beiden hin und her sah.

Snape seufzte. Ihm war nicht klar gewesen, dass er gesehen worden war – und auch noch von seinem Meister, die eine Person, der er eine Antwort nicht verweigern konnte.

„Ich... vermutete, dass der Troll eine Ablenkung war, Meister.", antwortete er zögerlich.

„Ablenkung für was?"

Er zögerte erneut. „Es... ist im Moment etwas in der Schule versteckt. Ich habe nicht das Recht Euch zu sagen, was es ist, es sei denn Ihr befehlt es mir, Meister. Ich vermutete, dass jemand den Troll benutzen wollte, um die Lehrer abzulenken und es zu suchen."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Wen hast du verdächtigt?"

Er wollte nicht antworten, aber es war eine direkte Frage gewesen, eine Art Befehl. „Professor Quirrel.", antwortete er widerstrebend.

„Dieser stotternde Idiot?", fragte Ron ungläubig.

„Er hat nicht immer gestottert."

„Also, was ist hier versteckt? Harry – "

„Ich werde ihm nicht befehlen, es uns zu sagen, Ron. Ich will es genauso wissen, wie du, aber es wäre nicht richtig."

Hermine, die schon den Mund geöffnet hatte, um den Rotschopf zurechtzuweisen, schloss ihn wieder und nickte nur zustimmend.

"Aber komm schon –"

„Mr. Weasley." Jetzt, da er sicher war, wie die Meinung seines Meisters zu dem Thema aussah, konnte er etwas Autorität übernehmen. „Mr. Potter mag mein Meister sein, aber Sie sind mein Schüler. Ich kann sehr leicht etwas Extraarbeit für Sie finden, wenn Sie nichts produktives mit Ihrer Zeit anzufangen wissen."

"Harry –", protestierte Ron.

"Sei still, Ron.", sagte Hermine im selben Moment, als Harry erwiderte: "Ich werde mich nicht in seine Arbeit einmischen, Ron."

„Darf ich jetzt gehen, Meister?", fragte Snape steif.

„Ja."

„Danke." Er verbeugte sich und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zu seinem Büro.

------

_Er stand vor der Tür zu Dumbledores Büro, von Furcht erfüllt. Wenn Harry Potter nicht wie seine Mutter war, wenn er mehr wie Lucius Malfoy war... innerhalb einer halben Stunde konnte er nackt sein und sich vor Schmerz am Boden winden. Und Dumbledore wäre unfähig irgendetwas dagegen zu tun. Der Gedanke, dass Dumbledore solche Erniedrigung mit ansehen musste, war schlimmer als die Erinnerung an seine Behandlung in Black Manor, vor Lily Potter._

_Er hörte Dumbledores Ruf und trat schnell ein. Er blickte zu dem dunkelhaarigen Jungen, seine Augen huschten zu dessen Stirn, um die Narbe zu sehen und zu bestätigen, dass dies tatsächlich sein Meister war. Dann fiel er auf die Knie, senkte seinen Kopf in absoluter Unterwerfung auf den Boden._

„_Ich schwöre, Euch jederzeit zu dienen und zu gehorchen, mein Meister. Ich gehöre Euch, was auch immer Ihr verlangt."_

_Einen Moment lang war es still, und er konnte sein Herz vor Angst rasen hören. Endlich forderte Dumbledore seinen Meister auf, ihm das Aufstehen zu erlauben. Er ließ seinen Kopf gesenkt, bis ihm die Erlaubnis gegeben wurde, ihn zu heben._

_Als er endlich geradewegs auf seinen Meister sah und dessen unsicheren Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte, war seine Erleichterung so groß, dass er Schwierigkeiten hatte, auf den Füßen zu bleiben.  
_

_------_

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

So leid es mir tut, das hier ist vorerst das letzte Kapitel. Jetzt müssen wir warten, bis Lanta ein Update bringt. ::seufz::

Kapitel 11 Sara

_Alistair Jennings schaute auf das kleine Baby in seinen Armen herab. Es war unglaublich winzig und erschien so süß und unschuldig, einfach wunderschön. Er betrachtete die Miniaturfinger, jedes Detail schien perfekt. Dann drehte er die Hand herum und das tattoo-artige Bild wurde sichtbar, das dieses unschuldige Kind für immer als Sklaven zeichnete._

_Er hob das Baby an seine Schulter und knuddelte es sanft. „Alles wird gut, Severus.", murmelte er. „Ich kümmere mich um dich."_

------

„Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein, Albus. Es ist schlimm genug, dass er einen Sklaven hat, aber zwei... Es wird ihn mit Sicherheit korrumpieren."

„Hast du einen anderen Vorschlag, Minerva? Gibt es jemand anders auf unserer Seite, der sich den Preis leisten kann, den sie fordern?"

Sie seufzte. „Wir könnten zusammen legen. Vielleicht können wir alle zusammen das Nötige zusammen kratzen..."

„Selbst angenommen deine Idee funktioniert, wäre es doch zu klar, wie verzweifelt wir dieses Kind wollen. Montgomery würde den Preis noch mehr anheben. Nein, ich denke, Mr. Potter ist unsere beste Chance in dieser Situation. Wie du sagtest, er besitzt bereits einen Sklaven. Es wäre nicht zu verdächtig, wenn er einen weiteren kauft."

„Bist du sicher, das ist klug, Albus?"

„Ich glaube es. Ich habe Vertrauen in den jungen Harry, und außerdem wird er nicht derjenige sein, der sie aufzieht."

------

"Ah, Harry, Severus. Ich hatte gehofft mit euch beiden sprechen zu können."

Beide sahen von dem Trank auf, den sie gerade in einige Phiolen umfüllten. „Professor Dumbledore.", sagte Harry, überrascht ihn zu sehen.

„Ich habe eine sehr ernste Bitte an dich, Harry."

Er blinzelte bei diesen beunruhigend klingenden Worten. „Was ist es?"

„Es gibt einen aristokratische Reinblutfamilie in Südengland, die eine junge Sklavin besitzen.", erklärte Dumbledore ihnen. „Vor sieben Jahren hat sie ein kleines Mädchen geboren, das sofort verkauft wurde. Der Käufer hat einen Vorschuss auf das Kind bezahlt, aber wollte warten, bis sie etwas älter geworden ist, ehe er den Rest zahlen würde. Vor zwei Tagen hat der Käufer erklärt, dass er es sich nicht länger leisten könnte, den Rest zu zahlen."

Snape verstand den Sinn dieser Worte fast sofort. „Sie wünschen, dass mein Meister das Kind kauft."

„Was?" Harry starrte beide an.

„Du bist der einzige, der den Preis aufbringen kann, mein Junge. Kein anderer auf der Seite der Abolitionisten ist reich genug, und wir können nicht zulassen, dass ein siebenjähriges Kind an einen ehemaligen Todesser geht, wenn wir es irgendwie verhindern können."

„Ich kann kein Kind großziehen.", sagte Harry, immer noch ziemlich benommen.

„Das erwartet auch niemand von dir, mein lieber Junge. Molly Weasley, die Mutter deines Freundes Ron, hat sich freiwillig bereiterklärt, sie aufzunehmen. Ich glaube, sie freut sich schon sehr darauf, ein weiteres Kind in der Familie zu haben.

„Ich weiß, dass wir viel von dir verlangen, Harry. Der Preis ist sehr hoch, aber ich glaube nicht, dass es dich arm machen wird."

„Sicher nicht.", murmelte Severus, der sich an die riesigen Berge von Münzen erinnerte, die er in Harrys Verließ gesehen hatte.

„Ich muss sie nur kaufen?", fragte Harry. „Weiter nichts?"

„Zumindest nicht jetzt. In Zukunft wirst du auch für sie verantwortlich sein, genau wie jetzt für Severus, aber sicherlich nicht für lange Zeit."

„Oh" Er starrte auf den silbrig grünen Trank und dachte nach. Viele Gedanken wirbelten in seinem Kopf herum, aber er kam immer wieder zu dem selben zurück. Er konnte nicht zulassen, dass ein siebenjähriges Kind von jemandem wie Lucius Malfoy gekauft wurde.

------

Harry betrat mit dem Sklavenbesitzer Mr. Montgomery an seiner Seite einen großen Raum. Hinter ihnen gingen Severus und Professor Dumbledore.

„Da wären wir. Alice!"

Die junge Sklavin schien Mitte bis Ende zwanzig zu sein. Sie hatte langes, schwarzes Haar und eine bleiche Hautfarbe. Neben ihr saß ein ebenso dunkelhaariges Mädchen, das die Beine unter dem Stuhl baumeln ließ.

„Meister.", antwortete die Frau, sofort aufstehend und sich tief verneigend.

„Dies ist die Mutter.", sagte der Besitzer, als würde er Hündchen verkaufen und nun zuerst die Qualitäten des Weibchens anpreisen, welche sie geworfen hat. „Sie ist vollkommen gesund, gehorsam und gut erzogen."

Harrys Blick war nur auf das kleine Mädchen gerichtet. Er hatte irgendwie erwartet, ein kleinlautes, misshandeltes Kind zu sehen, aber tatsächlich schien sie kaum anders zu sein, als die Muggelkinder in seiner alten Grundschule. Irgendwie machte das die Tatsache, dass sie ein Besitztum war, um so schrecklicher.

„Bring das Kind her!", befahl Montgomery und die Frau hob ihre Tochter widerstrebend hoch und brachte sie zu Harry. Alices Gesicht war blass und besorgt; offensichtlich ließ sie allein der Gedanke, von ihrem Kind getrennt zu werden, fast in Tränen ausbrechen.

„Wenn Sie einen medizinischen Bericht von dem Mädchen wollen, kann ich nach einem Heiler schicken.", bot der Bastard an.

„Nein, es ist in Ordnung."

„Ich muss sagen, dass ich neugierig bin, was Sie mit ihr vorhaben, immerhin sind Sie noch immer in der Schule. Ich nehme an, Ihr anderer Sklave soll sich um sie kümmern?"

„Nein." Er führte nicht weiter aus, was geschehen würde, da er keinerlei Gespräch mit diesem... Mann wünschte.

Montgomery zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Nun, es interessiert mich nicht weiter, was Sie mit ihr machen."

Nun unterbrach Dumbledore: „Vielleicht sollten wir beide Harry etwas Zeit mit dem Kind und der Mutter verbringen lassen."

Wieder zuckte er nur mit den Schultern, und verließ mit dem Schulleiter den Raum, Harry mit den drei Sklaven allein lassend.

„Es ist in Ordnung.", sagte Severus abrupt, als sich die Tür gerade geschlossen hatte. „Mein Meister hat nicht vor, deiner Tochter etwas zu tun."

Alice sah von einem zum anderen und dann weiteten sich ihre Augen, ehe sie erleichtert zusammen sank. „Ihr seid ein Abolitionist."

Harry lächelte sie schwach an und deutete auf das Kind. "Wie ist ihr Name?"

"Sara."

"Hallo, Sara.", grüßte er sie etwas unsicher.

Sie sah zu ihm auf. „Bist du mein neuer Meister? Mami sagte, dass jemand kommen wird und dass ich lieb für ihn sein muss."

Er schluckte etwas. „Ja.. ich denke, ich werde es sein." Er sah zu Alice. „Die Mutter meines Freundes, Mrs. Weasley, wird sie aufziehen."

„Sie hat bereits sieben eigene Kinder.", fügte Snape hinzu. „Sara wird es bei ihr gut gehen."

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich Ihnen danken kann.", murmelte Alice, kurz bevor sie in Tränen ausbrach. Keiner der beiden wusste, was zu tun war. Harry war ein Kind und hatte wenig Erfahrung mit weinenden Erwachsenen, wohingegen Snape eher gewohnt war, Leute zum Weinen zu bringen, als sie zu trösten.

Zum Glück schaffte sie es schnell, sich wieder zusammen zu nehmen und sah mit einem traurigen Lächeln auf. „Sorgen Sie nur dafür, dass es ihr gut geht, bitte? Sie ist doch mein Baby."

„Es wird ihr gut gehen." Snape zögerte. „Als ich als Baby verkauft wurde, gab meine Mutter heimlich einen Brief an mich an meinen Besitzer weiter. Vielleicht solltest du dasselbe tun."

Bei dem Vorschlag bekam sie große Augen. Dann setzte sie Sara wieder auf den Boden und beeilte sich etwas Pergament und eine Feder zu finden.

Während Alice schrieb, begann Harry mit dem kleinen Mädchen zu sprechen. Nach einigen Minuten wurde ihm zitternd ein fünf Zoll langes Stück Pergament gereicht, ehe Alice erneut ihre Tochter aufnahm und sie fest an sich drückte, um sich so zu verabschieden, wie sie es später nicht würde tun können, wenn ihr Meister wieder im Raum war.

„Weißt du, dass sie dir beide ziemlich ähnlich sehen?", murmelte Harry leise zu Severus.

Snape sah ihn kurz an. „Es ist tatsächlich möglich, dass wir verwandt sind, Meister. Bei so wenigen übriggebliebenen Sklaven in der Magischen Welt werden wir oft miteinander gekreuzt und wissen meist nicht, wer die genauen Eltern sind. Alice könnte also sehr gut meine Schwester, Nichte oder eine Cousine sein. Ihr könntet es herausfinden, indem Ihr die Registrierungskartei zu Rate zieht."

„Oh." Wie so oft, wenn es um Dinge, die Sklaverei betreffend, ging, wusste Harry nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte.

„Ich hoffe, wir sind verwandt.", murmelte Alice leise, als sie von ihrem nun weinenden Kind aufsah. „Ich wäre froh, wann Sara ein Familienmitglied hätte, das auf sie aufpasst."

Die Tür öffnete sich und Mr. Montgomery kam wieder herein, dicht gefolgt vom Schulleiter. „So,", sagte Ersterer, sich eifrig die Hände reibend, „haben Sie schon eine Entscheidung getroffen?"

„Ich kaufe sie.", erwiderte Harry fest.

Ein Lächeln erschien sofort auf seinem Gesicht. „Gut, gut. Ich habe mich bereits um die Papiere gekümmert, wenn Sie also die Galleonen haben..."

„Die habe ich hier.", sagte Dumbledore leise und zog einen großen Beutel voller Münzen hervor, die er aus Harrys Verließ bei Gringotts geholt hatte.

„Fantastisch. Nun, Mr. Potter, wenn Sie hier unterschreiben, gleich nachdem ich meine Unterschrift gesetzt habe..."

Der Papierkram war vollständig und Severus wurde plötzlich an seinen letzten Verkauf erinnert, an Lily Potter. Er beobachtete Sara, als sein Meister seine Unterschrift auf das Pergament setzte und sah, wie das Mädchen kurz zitterte, als die Magie durch ihren Körper fuhr, die sie an ihren neuen Meister band. Alice hob die Hand ihrer Tochter an und betrachtete die Veränderungen an dem Tattoo, das sich dort befand.

„Nun mach schon, Mädchen. Übergib das Kind.", verlangte Montgomery ungeduldig.

Alice stand auf und drückte ihre Tochter noch einmal an sich. Langsam und widerstrebend reichte sie Sara dann an Severus weiter. Dies war für Alice wirklich nahezu das schrecklichste, was sie je tun musste, aber zumindest würde Sara zu Leuten kommen, bei denen sie es gut haben würde. Sie würde nicht wie Alice selbst aufwachsen; versteckt, bis sie alt genug war, um ihrem Meister zu dienen.

Dumbledore lächelte Alice traurig an, und bedeutete Harry und Severus dann ihm aus dem Raum zu folgen. Snape fühlte sich unwohl mit dem kleinen Mädchen in seinen Armen. Das einzige Kind, das er bisher je gehalten hatte, war Harry gewesen, und der war damals weniger als ein Jahr alt.

Als Sara merkte, dass sie von ihrer Mutter weggetragen wurde, fing sie an zu schreien. Obwohl noch jung, war sie doch alt genug, um einiges zu verstehen, was um sie her passierte, und ihre Schreie ließen auch ihre Mutter erneut weinend zusammen brechen.

------

tbc

Author's note (von Lanta)

Ich weiß, dass ich Sara wohl etwas jünger erscheinen lasse, als sie tatsächlich in diesem Kapitel ist. Es war allerdings Absicht. Ich entschied, dass ihre Mutter sie in dieser Situation wohl eher wie eine Dreijährige behandeln würde; sie aufnehmen und fest drücken. Ich hoffe, es war in Ordnung so.


	12. Chapter 12

Kapitel 12 Das Leben seines Meisters 

------

Severus beobachtete, wie Molly Weasley Sara sanft an ihre Brust drückte und versuchte die Tränen zu stoppen. Das kleine Mädchen hatte ohne Unterlass geweint, seit sie von ihrer Mutter getrennt worden war.

Auf eine seltsame Art und Weise beneidete er sie fast. Seine Kindheit war wundervoll gewesen, verglichen mit den meisten Sklaven, aber verglichen mit den meisten freien Menschen war sie dagegen sehr einsam gewesen. Er hatte keine Mutter, keine Geschwister und seine Vaterfigur war auch zugleich sein Meister gewesen. Sara würde ihre biologische Mutter wahrscheinlich nie wieder sehen, aber zumindest würde sie eine große Familie haben, die für sie sorgte.

Er drehte sich um, als Dumbledore sich ihm näherte. Der Direktor hatte in der Küche mit Mr. Weasley gesprochen, um die Maßnahmen für Sara durchzugehen. Sein Meister war im Moment oben und sprach mit dem Weasley Mädchen.

„Ich denke, Molly und Arthur werden hervorragend für Sara sorgen.", sagte Dumbledore zufrieden, als er neben Snape erschien. „Sie wird ohne Zweifel eine bessere Kindheit haben, als selbst Harry sie hatte."

„Sie wird trotzdem ein Sklave sein.", erwiderte er trocken, trotz seiner vorherigen Gedanken. Er verachtete die Dursleys für das, was sie Harry angetan hatten, aber zumindest war sein Meister frei.

„Ja, ich weiß. Ich wünschte, dass ich das ändern könnte. Aber das ist etwas, das nicht einmal ich kann."

Er nickte in wütendem Einvernehmen, und betrachtete das weinende Kind einen Moment länger, ehe er sich der Tür zuwandte. „Ich werde meinen Meister holen. Es wird Zeit, dass wir nach Hogwarts zurückkehren."

------

_„Ich fühle mich schlecht, ihn von seiner Mutter wegzunehmen."_

_„Er wird es bei dir besser haben. Er hat die Chance auf eine normale Kindheit, ohne Misshandlungen."_

_Jennings nickte und zog die Decke etwas beiseite, um das kleine Gesichtchen darunter zum Vorschein zu bringen. Er berührte die Wange des Babys sanft und sah traurig zu seiner Freundin auf. „Ja. Aber er wird niemals frei sein."_

_„Aber so dicht daran, wie du es schaffen kannst."_

_„Dicht ist nicht gut genug, Linda. Bei weitem nicht gut genug."_

------

Snape suchte sich die dickste seiner schwarzen Roben heraus und zog sie fest um sich. Das Wetter war in den letzten Tagen sehr stark in Richtung „kalt" gegangen, sodass jeden Morgen der Boden mit leichtem Frost bedeckt war. Zwei Lehrer waren bereits draußen gewesen, um das Quiddichfeld zu entfrosten, damit es für das Match Gryffindor gegen Slytherin bereit war, das in einer halben Stunde beginnen würde.

Er fragte sich, wen genau er unterstützen sollte. Er war Hauslehrer von Slytherin – es waren seine Schüler, sein Team, das Haus, in dem er selbst als Teenager gewesen war. Seine Loyalität sollte bei den Slytherins liegen. Doch Harry Potter war der Sucher der gegnerischen Seite , und sich die Niederlage seines Meisters zu wünschen, ging gegen alle Instinkte eines trainierten Sklaven.

Er trat zur Tür und runzelte die Stirn, als er sah, dass etwas halb darunter hindurchgeschoben worden war. Er beugte sich herab, um es aufzuheben und wurde fuchsteufelswild, als er merkte, was es war.

Ein Hundehalsband, auf dem „Eigentum von Harry Potter" eingraviert war.

Draco Malfoys Idee eines passenden Geschenks, ohne Zweifel.

Er zog seinen Zauberstab, ließ das verhasste Ding schweben und zischte dann einen Fluch. Mit grimmigem Vergnügen beobachtete er, wie das dicke Leder in heißen, blauen Flammen vernichtet wurde.

Seine Robe ordnend, befahl er der Tür sich zu öffnen und verließ die Kerker mit schnellen Schritten. Der grimmige Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht ließ mehrere junge Erstklässlerinnen verängstigt aus seinem Weg springen.

------

Er hob eine Augenbraue, als er das ‚Potter for President' Banner über dem Gryffindor-Block in der Luft schweben sah. Nicht gerade ein passender Slogan, falls es nicht irgendeine Art Präsidentschaft in der Zaubererwelt gab, von der er nichts wusste.

Er seufzte leise, als Madam Hooch deutlich auf den Captain der Slytherins sah, während sie die Spieler zu einem fairen Spiel aufrief. Allerdings war er sich nicht sicher, ob er unglücklicher darüber sein sollte, dass die Quidditchlehrerin implizit seine Slytherins der Unfairnes bezichtigte, oder weil seine Slytherins so oft taten, wessen sie bezichtigt wurden.

Da er von dem Spielkommentar eines Jungen, den er ziemlich nervend fand – Lee Jordan, nicht besonders beeindruckt war, überhörte er ihn, so gut es ging, und sah sich das Spiel genau an. Er merkte, dass er wenn auch zögernd seinen Meister unterstützte, während er sich innerlich selbst dafür verfluchte, der brave kleine Sklave zu sein. Aber zumindest blieb er immer still bei solchen Spielen, sodass seine Slytherins vom Verrat ihrem Team gegenüber nichts ahnen würden.

Er blickte zu seinem Meister nach oben und bemerkte schockiert, dass Harrys Besen zuckend außer Kontrolle geriet. Wütend sah er sich in dem Block um und erkannte, dass Quirrell in die Richtung seines Meisters sah, während er schnell hintereinander murmelte. Quirrell blinzelte nicht ein Mal.

Lautlos fluchend, drehte Severus sich wieder seinem Meister zu und begann selbst schnell zu murmeln, während er verzweifelt versuchte das Leben seines Meisters zu retten. Harrys Leben.

Es funktionierte zwar, aber nicht gut genug. Harry schaffte es noch, sich an seinem Besen festzuklammern, aber der sauste wie wild im Zickzack herum, und er bezweifelte, dass der Griff seines Meisters viel länger halten würde.

Plötzlich erklang der Schrei nach Feuer um ihn her, und lenkte ihn kurzzeitig ab. Schnell hob er, gelähmt vor Schock, den Blick zurück in den Himmel, halb erwartend, Harry rasend Richtung Erde fallen zu sehen. Dann atmete er erleichtert auf, als er seinen Meister auf den nun wieder ruhigen Besen klettern sah.

Sich umsehend, erkannte er, dass Quirrell ebenfalls abgelenkt worden war, ehe er nach dem Übeltäter suchte und seine Augen die Freundin seines Meisters, Hermine Granger, fixierten. Sie nickte ihm diskret zu und er nickte dankbar zurück.

_Gutes Mädchen._

------

„Ich sah Sie murmeln und wusste, dass Sie es nicht sein konnten.", erklärte Granger. „Sie würden Harry niemals verletzen – und selbst wenn Sie es wollten, könnten Sie es nicht. Ihn zu töten, würde vermutlich auch Sie umbringen. Also sah ich Professor Quirrell an, und er murmelte auch. Feuer war das Erste, was mir eingefallen ist, um seine Konzentration zu brechen."

„Sie haben gut reagiert.", sagte er ihr. Komplimente an Gryffindors kamen nur sehr selten über seine Lippen, aber sie hatte immerhin gerade das Leben seines Meisters gerettet.

„Ja, danke, Hermine.", sagte Harry inbrünstig. „Und dir auch, Severus. Ich hätte mir den Hals brechen können, wenn du keinen Gegenzauber gemurmelt hättest."

„Ich bin sicher, jemand hätte Euch schweben lassen, ehe Ihr den Boden erreicht hättet.", erwiderte er.

„Ja, trotzdem danke."

„Gern geschehen, Meister."

Harry atmete tief durch. Er schien noch immer leicht unter Schock zu stehen. „Ich denke, ich gehe besser und setze mich."

Severus nickte zustimmend, aber mahnte leise: „Es ist offensichtlich, dass Quirrell wünscht, Euch zu verletzen oder gar zu töten. Ich schlage vor, dass Ihr von jetzt an sehr vorsichtig seid, Meister."

„Werde ich." Harry und seine Freunde gingen, als Severus sich tief verneigte.

Er richtete sich wieder auf und spielte kurz an seinem Zauberstab herum, als er zu einer Entscheidung fand. Vielleicht hatte er noch nicht genug Beweise, um Quirrell einsperren lassen zu können, aber er konnte garantiert schon einmal zu ihm gehen und ihm eine deutliche Warnung zu kommen lassen, was einer Person geschehen könnte, die absichtlich das Leben von Harry James Potter gefährdete.

------

tbc


End file.
